Hermione Jean?
by LadyHeth
Summary: EWE. Eighth Year. Rated M. While helping her mother clear out a closet, Hermione comes across a box with a funny little word etched into it. She doesn't think anything of it until she arrives at Hogwarts, and the owner of the box reveals a terrifying secret about Hermione, that even she didn't know. And it changes everything Draco has thought of her these last seven years.
1. Chapter 1 - Hermione Jean Granger

_Dramione; Eighth Year; Pureblood!Hermione; Scarshipping; Ginny/Blaise; Neville/Pansy; Harry/NOT Ron; EWE; Ignores Cursed Child. Lastly; we're going to assume that our beloved mother hen is no murderer and Bellatrix LeStrange nee Black is still around for plot purposes._

 _Major Changes;_

 _I claim no ownership of Harry Potter or any affiliated characters. I just like playing with them._

 **CHAPTER ONE - HERMIONE JEAN GRANGER**

Australia. Hermione had found her parents exactly where she left them. She had gotten an internship at the dental clinic they worked at, even though they had no memories of her. She just wanted to be near them, even if it was only for the summer. She had hoped to find a way to reverse her own spell, but alas, she hadn't quite figured it out.

"Hermione, can you help me move these boxes out of the storage closet? We were thinking about expanding the x-ray room." Her mother called out to her from an old cupboard.

"On my way Monica."

Monica and Wendell Wilkins; that's who they thought they were. It pained Hermione to call her mother by a name she'd never known her by. It took her almost a week to not trip up and almost call her _mom_.

The boxes were heavy. Hermione recognized some of the old pictures, yet each seemed to be missing something major—a daughter. "Hermione, I'll go prepare us some tea, and we can start sorting through all this. I'll be right back!" Mrs. Wilkins bustled away, and Hermione began reminiscing through the pages; empty baby albums that were once full, family photos, and a small box with a word scribbled across the top. Hermione's eyes glided past the box but she had to do a double take.

 _NOTT_

Hermione's eyebrows furrowed together. Nott wasn't a very common name, and she was pretty sure it was a name she knew wasn't in her family line. "Mom—Monica? Do you know someone named Nott?" Maybe a patient's belongings got mixed up.

Monica poked her head around the corner of the coffee bar, with a puzzled look on her face. "Why, yes actually. Matilda was a friend of mine when we were children, though her parents weren't very fond of me. I don't remember why… She married into the Nott name and asked me to watch over something… my it was so long ago, what was it?" She seemed to zone out in thought, and only came around when the tea started whistling. Quickly, Hermione pulled the box into her bag with the expandable charm, feeling slightly guilty about stealing. However, she was curious, and if her hunches were right—and they almost always were—her parents need not worry about any other witches or wizards quite yet.

The box was all but forgotten after that night. It wasn't important really, she just figured her mother was friends with a child witch, and that's why Matilda's parents didn't like Monica. She was a muggle. However, she was curious as to what a witch could hide that was safer in the hands of a muggle. Spending the last week with her parents before she returned to school, however, seemed much more pleasing than worrying about some old dusty box that probably had nothing in it.

The train whistle blared through the platform. Hermione's luggage was already loaded, and she stood at the door, leaning out. Ronald and Harry smiled up at her from the platform—well, Harry did, Ron just sort of pouted.

"You didn't get to stay for more than a day, and you're already leaving." He was obviously put out. "You don't even need to go back to school. Kingsley offered you a job at the ministry."

"I don't want to work for the Ministry, Ronald, I want to be a professor. And that requires NEWTs." She explained, it seemed she had been repeating herself quite often.

"It's no shock that you're going back to school in order to go back to school." Harry laughed. "I'm more shocked that you didn't make head girl."

As if summoned, the new head girl poked her head out from around Hermione, and stared her boyfriend down. "Eighth year students can't make Head Boy or Head Girl." Ginny pouted. Ginny not only made Head Girl, but she was also Captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Ron would have been jealous if not for his role in the 'Golden Trio'.

"Send owls, okay?" Hermione reminded as the bell tolled at eleven and the train lurched.

"You know I won't!" Ron laughed, although Hermione expected he would.

"Every week." Harry called as the Hermione and Ginny pulled the door closed.

"It's going to be odd, isn't it? Not having those two around I mean." Ginny asked as they walked through the train to the compartment where Luna and Neville were waiting.

"I think it's going to be odd not having a dark force trying to attack us for once." Hermione laughed as she sat next to Neville, who looked ghastly.

"Don't jinx us! The term hasn't even started. Death Eaters could come, or worse! Umbridge could suddenly turn into the next Dark Lord!" He said, seemingly panicked.

Luna peered over her _Quibbler_ that was, as usual, upside down in her hands. "Oh, I don't think that's possible Neville. She's be more of a Pink Lord." Hermione and Ginny snickered and a smile cracked across Neville's face. Luna glanced out the window with an absent expression. "I do hope our Head Girl remembers her duties at the front of the train. It'd be a shame to have to replace her so soon."

Ginny's face went white, and she scurried out the compartment without a goodbye, though a quick ' _Thanks Luna'_ could be heard fading down the train. Hermione rolled her eyes and reached into her bag with the undetectable expansion charm, grabbing out one of her old but favorite textbooks; _Hogwarts, A History_ _by Bathilda Bagshot_. It quite embarrassed her when she flipped open to the first page in weeks, seeing the now revised table of contents. The first time Hermione had read the table of contents that summer she immediately slammed it shut and put it in the freezer (an old trick about concerning books her mother did for some reason). There at the bottom of the page was the newest chapter that had magically appeared; _The Golden Trio and The Second Wizarding War._ Hermione huffed, and chose a different chapter, preferring to read about the various house ghosts instead until it was time to change into their nostalgic school robes and disembark for the now not-so-horseless carriages.

"First years follow me!" A familiar booming voice echoed above the students' heads. "Well, hullo Hermione, Neville, Luna."

"Hagrid!" Hermione cried out. She quickly found herself engulfed I a very familiar wild musk and lots of fur as she practically body slammed into him.

"We'll talk later. First years! This way!" He said to her before resuming his job, but not before a firm grip on her shoulder. She immediately knew a cup of tea at Hagrid's was something was couldn't wait for.

Twenty minutes later, Hermione found herself situated happily at the Gryffindor table, peering down the aisle as a funny looking old hat atop a stool, first years seemingly cowering in front of it. A rip split open at its seam and suddenly the had burst into song.

" _Atop this stool shall you sit_

 _To find the house where you'll fit._

 _Is it knowledge that you seek_

 _Into books do you peek?_

 _Maybe courage you will find_

 _Deep inside your brave mind?_

 _Maybe loyal is your soul_

 _More hard working than a troll?_

 _Maybe cunning is you tongue_

 _Sly, but never to be undone?_

 _Ravenclaw_

 _Hufflepuff_

 _Gryffindor_

 _Slytherin_

 _But what's this I see?_

 _A new house of harmony?_

 _It was war we lived through_

 _Trust each other you must do._

 _For enemies of yesterday_

 _Can be noble allies today._

"Trust in each other we must do? Enemies of yesterday can be allies today? I'm pretty sure that hat's lost a few to many stitches." Ginny grunted.

"Did you not pay attention? There's a new house." Hermione reiterated in shock. She wasn't the only one who noticed what the hat had said, a lot of voices were discussing it.

Minerva McGonagall tapped loudly on the stand in front of her, and the conversations quickly ceased. "First years, you will step up to the stool, where I will place the sorting hat on your head, and you will be sorted. When I call your name please."

Hermione waited patiently as she strained to hear where each student was sorted. She stood and applauded for the six new Gryffindors, and even clapped eagerly for the eight Hufflepuffs and eight Ravenclaws. She wasn't nearly as enthusiastic for the five Slytherins.

McGonagall took her place at the stand once more. "A few notices before our start of year feast. As you know, last year was an abomination of teaching. Therefore; some familiar faces have returned, but to keep tradition Eighth years will not be rooming with their house mates." Hermione visibly paled at the thought of having to return to her dorm room, when three of the five girls weren't returning—either because of their parents or in Lavender's case, a werewolf bite. She wasn't particularly close with Parvarti anyhow. "Instead, these students will make up the new, United House. Eighth years, see me after dinner for more information. Also, our caretaker Mr. Filch wishes to so gracefully remind you, that Weasley's Wizards Wheezes are forbidden, and use of them to get out of class will result in immediate detention. Also; as many of you are well aware, the Forbidden Forest is dangerous, so do not go wondering! Lastly, I would like to welcome a few new members of our staff. Mr. William Weasley, a curse breaker for Gringott's will be taking role of Defense against the Dark Arts professor this year…"

"I didn't know your brother was teaching!" Hermione told Ginny, finally noticing the red head on the end of the table.

"Yeah, he's super excited for it."

"Mr. Weasley will also be the head of house for Gryffindor. Secondly, for Transfiguration, Madame Sieme."

"Madame Sieme? She's super famous. She used to be a top notch duelist." Neville said, his face draped in awe. Hermione followed his gaze to the teacher's table. Sitting next to Bill was a petite witch, who looked more the size of Professor Flitwick, next to Hagrid. Her hair was shaved off on the sides but the top was sticking up in all sorts of weird angles. With her many piercings in her ears, and tattoos that poked out of her robes on her wrists and neck, she looked more like a punk star than a professor.

"Kinda young, isn't she?" Ginny asked. Hermione shrugged.

"Just a few, final words. Last year we lost many students of all ages to either the war, or concerning parents. I implore you, these next few terms are crucial to the revival of Hogwarts. Inter-house co-operation and unity is up most important, therefore, starting tomorrow morning, we encourage you to sit wherever you see fit, whether it be your own house, or another. Without further ado, _bon appetite!_ "

"Y' kno' 't makes sense 'at 'e's 'aking a 'ew 'ouse."

"Ginevra Weasley, I expect this behavior from Ronald, but seriously? Chew then talk." Hermione scuffed.

Ginny swallowed, rolling her eyes as she did. "It makes sense that they're making a new house." She repeated. "There won't be enough room in the house dorms with eight years' worth of students." She explained. "Also limits the bullying. Can you imagine Zabini and a first year student in the same common room?" She snorted.

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Zabini came back? I didn't think he would."

"A lot of Slytherins came back. Even Malfoy's back, probably required by the Ministry for his probation." Neville said sheepishly.

"Oh Neville, you took on Voldemort and a giant snake with a sword. I'd think you could handle yourself against a lil' ferret." Hermione cooed. Neville seemed to shrink even more.

"Yeah, give me a sword, I'm good. Wand work? I'm still rubbish."

"Ya don't want ta be Accio-ing any swords, mate. Imagine one whizzing at you! Can you even repel an Accio?" Seamus asked in his thick accent.

"Of course you—you know; I actually don't know." Hermione's face contorted. She wasn't quite used to the fact that she may in fact not know something.

"Watch, she'll know by tomorrow. To the library!" Dean laughed, everyone joined in.

Immediately after the feast everyone had cleared out except for the eighth year students. Hermione stood shifting her wait from foot to foot in anticipation. She glanced around. She was shocked at how many came back.

Of the Gryffindors it was Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom, Parvarti Patil, Seamus Finnegan, Dean Thomas and (to Hermione's revulsion) Cormac McLaggen. Ravenclaw was lacking with only Padma Patil and Michael Corner. Hufflepuff wasn't much better with Justin Finch-Fletchley and Hannah Abbott. Slytherin however, was going strong with Theodore Nott, Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini, Tracey Davis, and (to Hermione's displeasure) Draco Malfoy. Of the forty-odd some students in her year, only twenty remained.

"As you know," McGonagall started, "Last year was most unpleasant, for all of us. However, I would like to convince your year in particular to set aside your differences. No matter the reason for whatever side of the war you were on—" Her eyes seemed to fall on a certain blond who was refusing to make eye contact. "Things have changed. Therefore, you will be in your own house dormitories. That said, each and every one of you are of age, so you have some special rules. No fornicating with students fifth year or below. No hexing, jinxing, cursing or otherwise dominating students fifth year or below—"

"So we can hex each other?" Blaise Zabini asked, a little more cheerful than he should have been.

"Zabini I hope there is no need for you to be hexing your fellow students, but if you want to give Mr. Malfoy a bat-boogey hex, I will turn a blind eye." Malfoy finally looked up with a look of absolute appall.

"Better leave that one to Ginny." Dean snorted.

"Anyway, I will not impose a curfew nor will I deny a good drink, however, you must be responsible young adults. Am I clear?"

Hermione's face contorted, and Theo Nott seemed to speak what she was thinking. "So basically, as long as we're role models to the younger students, we have no rules?"

"Yes, Mr. Nott. As long as you are _responsible_ with these privileges… you have no rules."

"Professor, if I may, are you sure it's okay to let _some_ of these people this much freedom?" Hermione asked, her eyes falling on the group of Slytherins seeming to scheme a drinking party.

McGonagall huffed. "Ms. Granger, I assure you, I'm perfectly fine with this if they behave."

"Oh don't worry Professor, we'll behave." Blaise snickered.

"Off with you. The common room is on the third floor corridor on the right hand side. The password is _Albus_. I'm sure you can find your way from there." She turned to leave.

"Professor, isn't that the corridor that was out of bounds? The corridor with Fluffy?" Hermione asked in confusion. Several eyes fell on her.

"What's a Fluffy?" Padma asked under her breath to her sister, who shrugged in response.

"Why yes, it is Ms. Granger. You'll find it's been properly renovated since the departure of Fluffy and the stone. No devil's snare or giant chess boards either." The professor gave her students a sarcastic grin. "No off with you! Your class schedules will be owled in the morning. Your belongings are already there."

"We'll follow you, Granger, since you already seem to know where we're going." Pansy sneered. Hermione rolled her eyes, as stomped out of the great hall, the falling of a hoard behind her.

"Does anyone know what painting it's behind?" Seamus asked as the group of students were scattered through the hall randomly yelling _Albus_ to the paintings, each either scuffing at them, or flat out ignoring them. Poor Hannah had gotten herself drawn in by a blabby old man lecturing her on manners.

"Just walk away, it's not like he can follow you." Tracey ushered her away, the old hoot still yelling down the hall at them.

"Found it. I think." Hermione looked up to see Malfoy at the very end of the hall, looking sullenly at a painting.

"How can you be so sure—oh no this is it." Blaise said, approaching the painting. At his awe, the others quickly joined them.

"Good evening!" A rather healthy looking Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore smiled down at them from the center of a fairly large painting that included a lot of familiar faces.

"It's the students! Oh lucky ones, wish I could have gone back one more year!" Tonk's hair seemed to change to a deep green in jealousy.

"One more year? We're stuck here for a life time!" Sirius black laughed at her from across the painting. Tonks pouted at him.

There they stood, the entire Order of the Phoenix; Lupin, Black, Tonks, Moody, Snape, Dumbledore, Shacklebolt, an entire slew of Weasleys and surprisingly enough, several faces Hermione both recognized but didn't know. It was every member from both the original and second Order.

"Mum. Dad." Neville said in shock from the back of the group. His parents waved at him from the portrait.

"Well this is quite odd, I'm looking at myself, looking at myself, while in a portrait." Hermione said turning to Harry, who laughed with her. The actual Hermione stared in both confusion and shock.

"Looking good Granger." McLaggen joked.

"Get out of here, git." The portrait Ron spat.

"Civility Ronald. I do believe they are looking for their new dorm, which I'm afraid to say, is down the hall on the left behind the portrait of Severus Snape if I do remember correctly. Now chop chop, I'm sure we will all see plenty of each other later." Dumbledore said, waving his hand in the direction they were intended to go.

"Who were all those people?" Tracey asked as they followed the passage down.

"The Order of the Phoenix. They fought against you-know-who in the first and second war." Hermione explained.

"Well, well. If it isn't my favorite students." Snape drawled as they approached. "Password?"

" _Albus._ " One of the Patil twins called out. Snape gave his fake little smirk, and he stepped out of the way. Everyone just stood and stared.

"Walk through you fools. It's a barrier to make sure any students not permitted don't join in on your tomfoolery."

"I never thought I'd here Snape say _tomfoolery._ He's still bloody terrifying." Neville whispered as the Slytherins led the way, single file. The portrait Snape seemed to have a sense of humor because he jumped into the frame growling at Neville who jumped back in panic before rushing through. Finally, it was Hermione's turn to step through, but she wasn't alone. Malfoy was still standing there, staring down the hall. She ignored him as stepped through, but as she stood in the passage way she could barely make out a few words.

" _—rry."_

 _"Nothing to—you did fine."_

Hermione brushed it off, and stepped into the common room.

It was bigger than the Gryffindor common room. The glass wall overlooked the Quidditch field, a view Ron and Harry would have been so envious of. There was a large fireplace, a small dinette kitchen, and a slew of squishy furniture. In the corner was a wall of books and a large table for studying.

"I thought she said there was no giant chess board in here." Justin said, pointing at several life sized chess pieces that decorated the room.

"She said no chess board, not chess pieces." Hermione pointed out. "I think those are the same ones from first year too." She frowned. It felt like a lifetime ago she was battling three headed dogs, giant chess boards and devil's snare.

"Great, so Friday night; Firewhiskey, Dragon Barrel Brandy, Knotgrass Mead and Single Malt Whiskey. I say we start our first United House weekend with a little party. Just us." Pansy said with an obnoxious grin.

"I don't drink." Hannah explained.

"This weekend you do." Pansy retorted.

"But what about homework. We have NEWTs to study—"

"Granger. Stop being such a Princess. Unite with us. Get to know each other. Then, if you need help with NEWTs… what am I kidding, you won't need help, but I'll fetch you your books and materials for a day, eh?" Theo bargained.

"So if I join, you'll be my errand boy for a day?" Hermione checked.

"You have your pick of the snakes!" Blaise said, holding his hands out in offering.

"Don't trust 'em. They 'on't do it." Seamus snapped.

"We'll make an oath." Theo offered, holding out his wand. "If we don't hold up, choose your hex."

Hermione grinned. "Fine, if you don't hold up your end of the deal when I ask for it, each one of you gets a rat's tail for a week."

Theo seemed to falter but held out his wand all the same. "My condition then, you must participate in whatever drinking game Pansy's bound to come up with."

It was Hermione's turn to falter.

"Oh, don't be a prude Granger. Party with the snakes. Where's that Gryffindor bravery." Hermione set a scowl on her face at Pansy's taunt, and accepted the wand oath, touching her wand to Theo's. No one seemed to notice that the sole objector to this whole thing had already disappeared to his dorm, missing out.

"Well, I'm going to bed. See you in the morning." Hermione huffed, stomping her way up the only set of stairs. She walked down the long hall, passing almost every room until her eyes fell on the sign that had her name written in golden lettering with the Gryffindor crest right below it. She swept her way into her room, happy to find everything neatly placed.

The nightmares hadn't gotten any better since the war. Hermione had thought—and hoped—that they would subside with the death of both Voldemort and the capture and incarceration of Bellatrix LeStrange would have subdued her nightmares. However, they still rampaged in her mind. Therefore, most nights she sat up, reading instead.

Hermione put her hand in her bag, but instead of the photo album she had intended on grabbing her mind wandered to the box from her mother's things. The bag seemed to ignore her initial thoughts, and the box appeared in her hand instead of the book she originally intended for. She stared for a long moment at the box, and sighed. She went to open the box, but found it didn't budge. She pursed her lips, and reached for her wand. Alohamora didn't work. She tried every lock opening spell and counter spell she knew. She even tried _open sesame_ for good measure. The lid didn't budge.

It was nearly midnight and she was having a staring contest with the box, and was sorely losing. It wasn't very big, only about as big as a small shoe box. It was made out of some thick, dark wood with golden lettering. Underneath the word _Nott_ was a sigil no bigger than a galleon. She sighed, and put it on her night stand. Later, she decided, she would ask Nott about it. But for now, she found refuge in a dreamless sleep draught.


	2. Chapter 2 - The Dare

_I own nothing, I just like playing with other people's toys._

 **CHAPTER TWO - THE DARE**

The week went bye quickly. Hermione was quite enjoying her Arthimancy and ancient runes classes. Care for Magical Creatures was always fascinating with Hagrid, especially as he now had his half-brother, Grawp, to show off. As usual Grawp had an unfortunate obsession with Hermione, this time giving her an old basketball hoop he had somehow acquired. The snakes made a lovers joke about it but it quickly faded when they realized she literally had a giant on her side.

The days blended together, and before she realized it, Hermione was sitting the United common room working on an Ancient Runes essay that was already eight inches longer than it should have been but four short of her goal. The deal had completely been forgotten until Theo, Blaise and Pansy were screeching for her like banshees.

Hermione looked up from her essay to see her quite study area flooded with her house mates.

"Hey Princess, time to come through with your side of the deal." Theo cooed, ushering her over from the safety of her books.

Apparently, most of her house mates had neglected to join. All of the Slytherin folk were there, and so was Neville, but the others were nowhere to be seen.

"Dean and Seamus are at a Gryffindor party. No one wanted to join the snakes but I didn't want to leave you alone." Neville sheepishly admitted from the crook of Blaise's arm.

"Nonsense Longbottom. Our party's where it's at. You didn't want to miss the fun, eh?" Blaise coaxed, obviously having bullied Neville under his arm.

Theo strategically placed Hermione in between him and the end of the couch. Malfoy was the only one not sitting on a couch, instead choosing to sit alone and away from the others in an armchair. Pansy wasn't too pleased about this and was making sure they knew.

"Since the Gryffindor Princess has never joined us before, let's let her pick her poison." Pansy said with a smirk. Hermione looked down at the table of various alcoholic drinks. "Nuh uh, up here sweetie. We have Truth Serum and Veritiserum. You can either choose to answer truthfully or not, or you can just answer with no way out." Pansy squealed, holding out the two bottles to her.

Hermione and Neville (who was squished between Tracey and Blaise) both looked absolutely appalled. "What?"

"It's for Truth or Dare, silly." The female snake explained.

"Just do the Truth Serum." Theo rolled his eyes at Pansy. Pansy pouted and poured a little bit of the potion in each of eight glasses, handing them off to each, however there was one spare.

"Who's that for?" Theo asked.

"I have a date coming." Blaise stated, glancing at the clock. "And she should be here. I'll be right back."

"Ten Galleons says it's a fourth year, just so he can break the rules." Pansy smirked.

"He wouldn't do that." Tracey said as a matter-of-factly. "In fact, I think it's one of Granger's friends."

Hermione gave her a confused look, but was even more shocked as Ginny walked through the portrait on Blaise's arm. She opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out, resulting in her bobbing her mouth open and closed like a fish.

"Harry and I broke up." Ginny admitted, understanding her friend's confusion. "Blaise offered to help me forget, didn't think you'd be at one of these parties." Hermione raised her eyebrow—or tried to, she didn't have the muscle control and it just resulted in her making and awkward contorted face. "This isn't my first snake party Hermione, don't judge." Ginny pouted, sitting herself next to Blaise on the third couch. Hermione huffed.

"Cheers to Lions and Snakes uniting in one house." Pansy toasted, holding up her glass of truth serum. Everyone followed suit, even Neville drank his sheepishly. Hermione hesitated.

"Granger if you don't drink that, I'll have to force feed you it." Theo growled. Hermione gave him a disgusted look, and quickly downed it.

"Rules; If you don't answer you drink. If you fail a dare, you drink two, but you can't back out of a dare." Pansy said, holding up two fingers as she explained. "So, Lionesses first. Granger?"

Hermione sat and stared at all of them, trying to think of something to ask. She'd never played truth or dare before, it wasn't something you did running around in the woods.

Ginny sighed. "I'll go first; I don't think she gets it. Blaise, truth or dare." Blaise smirked.

"Truth."

"Who, might I ask, did you lose your virginity to?"

Hermione looked at Ginny appalled. Why would she ask something that private? Blaise wasn't bound to answer…

"I do believe it was Millicent Bulstrode in our third year." He admitted. Everyone gave him a gross look. "Oh, I know. It was awful." He looked utterly upset. "Longbottom, look alive."

"T-truth." Neville sputtered.

"Have you shagged anyone?" Neville's hand quickly shot out for a shot of Firewhiskey; it was far to revealing, and he might as well have said 'no'.

Neville glanced around the room, his eyes landing on who he assumed was the only safe bet that wasn't Hermione. "Tracey?"

"Not drunk enough for a dare."

"Do you have a crush on someone?" He asked sheepishly, not ready to ask a girl about her virginity.

Tracey gave him a tsk, tsk. "Now that's information that can be used against me." She stated flatly, taking a shot.

"She's finally learning." Theo snorted.

"Theo." Theo gave her a knowing look. "Okay then, why so urgent about getting Hermione to join us?"

"I thought it would be hilarious to drag the Gryffindor Princess into the snake pit. Get some juicy information out of her. Maybe earn a date." He said, giving Hermione a wink.

"That said, Hermione, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth." She said quietly.

"Out of all us blokes, who's the most attractive." He said confidently.

"Uh… Neville." She responded.

"Sweetie, he meant looks not personality. Take a shot and answer the question, and lets not evade the truth serum next time eh?" Pansy warned with a wink.

Hermione grimaced, and took a shot. The Firewhiskey burned on the way down, causing her to cough. "M-Malfoy." She said barely audible.

Malfoy seemed to perk out of his daze at the sound of his name. Everyone else was quiet. "I wasn't expecting that." Theo admitted, pouting.

"It's because she recognizes perfection when she sees it. Smart girl." Malfoy said, condescendingly.

Hermione seemed pissed, and she worked up what Gryffindor courage she had. "Malfoy. Truth or Dare."

"Truth."

"Why didn't you do anything while I was being tortured on your drawing room floor?" She said abruptly.

"Buzzkill." Blaise muttered.

Malfoy leaned over, staring directly into Hermione's eyes. For the first time she truly realized how beautiful his grey eyes were, swimming with emotion. "Do you really wanna know the truth?" He spat. "I didn't want Aunt Bella killing any of us. You, me, Pothead. Couldn't care less about the Weasel. But she would have." Hermione's stomach dropped. She hadn't quite thought about it, but in reality (and probably the reason why he wasn't in Azkaban) if he had done anything that day, they wouldn't be playing Truth or Dare.

The room was eerily silent. Finally breaking the awkward staring contest, Pansy spoke up.

"Dare."

The conflict seemed to be all but forgotten when the boys whooped in glee, aside from Malfoy, who let his gaze fall away from Hermione and onto Pansy.

"Snog Longbottom." He said, uninterested. Neville turned white, and Pansy just gave Malfoy and unimpressed look. "Get some tongue in there or something." He offered, zoning back out into his own little world.

Pansy rolled her eyes. "Trade with me." She motioned to Tracey, who obliged in switching seats with her housemate. Pansy took no time in straddling Neville, knees on either side of his lap. Neville was obviously nervous and fidgeted under Pansy as she situated herself. She took both sides of his head in her hands—Hermione noticed her long green and silver nails, like talons; she was kind of envious—as she leaned forward and locked their lips together. It took him a few seconds to recuperate the kiss, but soon they were in an all-out tongue war. After a few moments Pansy broke it off, licking her lips at him. "You're a better kisser than I thought you'd be." She cooed. Neville responded by turning red. She rolled off of him, practically sitting on him she was so close.

"So, Theodore, my dear. Your turn."

"Don't call me Theodore." He grunted. "Since you so boldly gave us that show, dare." He said with a grin.

"I'm not making you snog Granger. I know that's what you want." She said flatly. Theo pouted. "But I can make you snog Blaise… without laughing."

Blaise looked appalled. "Don't I get a say in this?" He practically squeaked.

"Nope! Incoming!" Theo yelled, jumping over the coffee table, and pinning down the dark-toned wizard who had tried to dodge. Neville yelped as he was also pinned in the mess.

Theo planted a fat one on Blaise's lips, but failed in the no laughing aspect as Blaise made a disgusted sound.

"Ha! That's two drinks Theo." Pansy sneered. Theo stuck his tongue out at her, and picking up two shot glasses downing one after the other. Hermione couldn't understand how he was able to do that without vomiting.

"Malfoy, Truth or Dare?" Theo asked, snapping the blonde's attention back to the group.

Malfoy gave Theo a contorted look. "I just went." He complained.

"Yeah, well, you're being a pouty bitch, now buck up and say dare." Theo groaned.

"You're not giving me a choice are you." Malfoy said flatly.

"Nope. Snog Granger and get over yourself." Theo said.

"You know, for someone who's been trying to get in her pants all night, you're not helping yourself." Tracey said from Theo's other side.

"Yes, but more importantly they need to get off their high horses. I'd make them shag but I'm not going to be _that_ mean to Hermione."

Hermione yipped. "Wait, you can dare someone to shag?"

"How do you think I wound up with Bulstrode of all people." Blaise gave her a pointed look. All the color left her face.

Malfoy sighed. If he was feeling any emotion about this dare, he was keeping it carefully hidden. He stood up, and sauntered over to where Hermione was sitting next to Theo. He didn't straddle her or anything. She buried herself further into the couch as he placed both his hands on the couch back on either side of her and leaned in. She felt trapped.

"If you don't let me snog you, you're drinking too." He said flatly. Hermione whimpered but leaned forward slightly all the same. She was frozen like a statue with her eyes closed tightly shut as she felt Malfoy's lips slide across her briefly and suddenly his presence was gone.

"That was weak." Pansy groaned. "That should count as a fail."

"There was nothing stating that it had to be more than just that." Malfoy retorted.

"I agree with Pansy." Tracey stated. "Even Blaise and Theo's snog was better."

Malfoy huffed as he grabbed his penalty drinks. He handed them to Hermione, who didn't take them and just gave him a look. "I said if you didn't let me snog you, you were drinking with me." He stated flatly. She tried to respond, but the others agreed with him, so she complied with taking the shots with him. Malfoy was able to down his quickly, but Hermione had to let the first one settle before she was sure that she could drink the other without vomiting. She decided to chase it down with the pink lemonade that, for some reason, no one had touched.

"Have you ever drank Firewhiskey before?" Theo asked her with a pointed look. Hermione shook her head.

"I've had one or two shots here and there, but I've never sat down to drink before." She admitted.

"Longbottom, Truth or Dare." Malfoy said, bored.

"Truth." He said, seeming to get a little more brazen.

"What's your biggest regret?"

Neville sat and stared off in thought for a long moment in deep thought, and finally he spoke. "Not getting to run Bellatrix through with Godric's sword." He said with deep confidence.

"That's my Aunt you're talking about." Malfoy said, with a disgusted look on his face. Neville shrugged, and a smirk tugged at Malfoy's lips. "I'd be glad to help you with that one day." Neville gave him a confused look, and it was Malfoy's turn to shrug it off.

"Pansy?" Neville asked turning to the girl.

She smiled sweetly at him. "Dare me away."

Neville cleared his throat, he opened his mouth to say something but instead held up a finger to have her wait. He poured himself a large glass of the Dragon Barrel Brandy, and finally spoke. "Uh, Idareyoutogooutwithmetomorrow." He rushed.

Pansy's face contorted in confusion. "What? Slow down."

Neville took a deep breath. "I dare you… to go out with me tomorrow." He said slowly and deliberately.

Pansy's face was blank. Theo and Blaise doubled over in laughter as Tracey clapped giddily. Hermione snorted into her lemonade. Malfoy, however, was still zoned out.

"Uh, okay." Pansy said, obviously not expecting it.

"Ha! Was she really that good of a kisser?" Theo asked in between fits of laughter.

"Guess so!" Blaise responded in equal amounts of laughter.

"I-I don't feel so good." Hermione said, halting the boys.

Theo's eyebrows knitted together in confusion. "Are you that much of a light weight?"

Tracey stood up, and quickly came to Hermione's aide, who looked green. Malfoy seemed to be at least a little interested. Tracey picked up Hermione's glass and paled. "How many of these have you drank?" She asked, holding the half full glass of lemonade up to Hermione.

"I dunno… two or three?" She slurred back.

"This is Faerie Quila. It's about four times stronger than Firewhiskey!" She nearly shrieked. "Here, _Aguamenti."_ She held her wand over one of the empty glasses, summoning it full of water. "Drink."

"But, it tasted like regular Lemonade!" Hermione stated in shock. She groaned, when she spoke the room spun.

"That's cause it's Faerie Quila, it's enchanted to taste super sweet." Pansy admitted. "We were saving that for a dare."

"I'm going to be sick." Hermione groaned.

"We need to get her to the washroom." Tracey said quickly.

Hermione was out of it, but she felt like she was floating. She left her eyes closed due to the nausea and headache, but mentally noted that she was being carried. She didn't remember much after that.

* * *

 _I have no clue if Faerie Quila is real but yeah. It's bright pink and tastes like strawberry lemonade._

 _Please feel free to R &R. It's much appreciated._


	3. Chapter 3 - The Nott Box

_After chapter four, the updates will not be this quick. Probably once a week or so. I just happen to have the first four chapters already written and being proof read._

 _THANK YOU SO MUCH for all the views and reviews and follows! I'm serious shocked that this little whoha has gotten so much attention :D_

 _This chapter is kinda long... that or the last chapter was just really short. We'll see._

* * *

 **CHAPTER THREE - THE NOTT BOX**

Hermione groaned. Her head was throbbing. She rolled over, and noticed she was against something warm and soft. Her eyes snapped open, and she sat up… way too fast. Her vision went black for a second and she fell back down onto the bed.

"Slow down, let's get you some hangover potion." A female voice said softly. Hermione opened her eyes slowly to see Pansy leaning over her.

"I feel terrible." Hermione complained.

"Faerie Quila will do that to you." Tracey stated from across the room.

"Where are we?" She groaned as Pansy helped her sit up. Tracey handed her the potion.

"My room. We were afraid if we left you alone you'd choke on your own vomit. You about fell off the bed thrashing in your sleep so I got Tracey to come over so we could act as barriers so you wouldn't fall." Pansy explained.

"Oh, Godric, I'm so sorry." Hermione groaned. Her head was finally clearing.

"No worried, it our fault we didn't warn you." Tracey admitted. "Now, we've _got_ to do something about that bed head of yours."

Hermione ran her hand through her hair. It was slightly damp. "Did I take a shower?"

"Not really." Pansy said, her eyebrows knitting in concern. "It was more of we stuck you under the water clothes and all. Even Drake was soaked."

"Malfoy was there?" Hermione yipped.

"Yeah, he carried you. He was the least drunk of the boys. He was afraid the others would drop you." Tracey explained. "He made sure you didn't pass out in the shower too."

"You… kind of repaid him by vomiting all over him too." Pansy snickered. Hermione groaned.

"I'll have to apologize." She muttered.

"Nah, don't worry about it. He was furious that we didn't tell you about the Quila ahead of time though. Weasley was too. It's bad enough to get chewed out by Drake, but Weasley takes the cake. She hexed Blaise and Theo. Her bat-boogey hex really is terrifying." Pansy laughed.

"She's a good friend." Tracey finished. "Come on, we missed breakfast, but lunch is about to be served. You need food."

"Hold on, let me do something about that rat's nest." Pansy stated, pulling out a spell book from her drawer.

"My hair is not a rat's nest!" Hermione pouted.

" _Pilorum Mundi_." Pansy cast. Hermione felt her hair twist about her head. "Much better."

Hermione stood up, and examined herself in the full length mirror Pansy had in her room. She was wearing sweats that obviously belonged to a Slytherin, and a baggy loose fitting grey tee shirt that was most definitely not hers. Her hair had braided itself into a spiral against her head. It was cute.

"I didn't know there were spells for that!" Hermione said in glee.

Pansy snorted. "I figured you didn't know. They're released is Beauty Witch every month." She held a magazine out to Hermione. On the cover was a witch whose hair and makeup kept changing from one style to another then looped back. "You can tell 'cause you never did anything with that mop until the Yule ball."

Hermione pouted. "It took me two hours to fix my hair for that dance."

"Oh and it was well worth it." Tracey said gleefully. "You even got Viktor Krum as a date!"

Hermione's face went red, remembering her short stint with the Bulgarian wizard. They still kept in contact occasionally, and he sent her tickets to every single one of his games but she never found the opportunity to go.

"Food, now." Pansy grumbled, opening the door. Hermione sputtered.

"We need to change. I don't even know who's clothes I'm wearing."

"My clothes. It's the weekend, no one cares. Just sit at our table you'll fit right in. After what we let you go through, you're officially an honorary snake." Pansy stated as she hooked arms with Hermione and dragged her away.

Even though it was already past the first week of term, nearly no one except a hand full of students sat anywhere except for their house tables. The Patil twins took turns sitting together at their houses and Luna sat with Ginny and Neville. Hermione was on auto pilot and started towards the Gryffindor table.

"Nuh uh, sweetie. This way." Pansy hooked their arms together again, leading the way to the Slytherin table. Hermione shot an apologetic look towards Ginny, who in return gave her a thumbs up. Hermione's brow knitted together in confusion. What the heck did a thumbs up mean?

"Look who's alive!" Blaise declared, scooting over to allow enough room for Hermione to sit between him and Pansy. Tracey sat across from them between Theo and Malfoy.

"What will it be Princess? Waffles? Pancakes? Eggs and Bacon?" Blaise offered.

"Um, I usually have a Strawberry Scone." She said sheepishly. "And coffee."

Blaise served her. That wasn't something she was quite used to.

"Your hair looks nice." Malfoy said, Hermione blushed. "For once."

Tracey smacked his arm. "Ow?"

"Play nice." Pansy barked.

"Bloody hell, she barfed on me. I get to not play nice as much as I want." Malfoy growled.

"I'm so sorry." Hermione said, burring her face in her hands.

Malfoy snorted, taking a large chug of his coffee. "You owe me." Hermione nodded, without considering what owing a snake meant. Pansy seemed to notice, and gave Malfoy a warning look. He just shrugged, face carefully blank.

"Don't you have a date today, Pansy?" Malfoy scuffed.

"Oh right! I'll be right back. Play. Nice." She ordered Malfoy, who shot her his classic sneer. Several students watched in awe as Pansy made her way to the Gryffindor table and sat down next to Neville, who turned visibly red from the Slytherin table.

"Well, I have an Ancient Runes essay in need of completion, so if you don't mind." Hermione excused herself, and made a quick escape back to the third floor corridor on the right hand side.

Snape stood there in the middle of the portrait sneering down at her. "Well if it isn't the insufferable know it all." He drawled down at her. "Tell me, why are you wearing _my_ house colors. That don't flatter you a bit."

" _Albus_." Hermione growled through her teeth. Snape scuffed, and stepped to the side.

In the common room, the remains of yesterday's party had vanished—as well as her book and essay! Hermione darted up the stairs in an instant, and yanked open her room. She scoured through almost all of her stuff, unable to locate her belongings. Even her Arithmancy equations were gone.

By this time, she was able to hear others beginning to filter into the common room. It was Saturday, she could only assume they would be there for only a moment before vanishing. She hurried to the stairs, and leaned over the railing. The five other Gryffindor eighth years were bustling about. "Has anyone seen my books and Ancient Runes essay? It's gone."

Seamus shrugged. "Check wit' the elves." He suggested, peering up at her.

Cormac snorted. Hermione's eyes narrowed at him. "What's so funny McLaggen?" She demanded. "Do you know where my stuff is?"

Cormac shook his head. "Nah, why don't you go ask your beloved snakes? They're sly enough to take your things." He sneered. "Looks like they even made you one of them last night." He nodded at her clothes. "Who was it? Nott? Zabini? _Malfoy?_ " He had a nasty tone about him.

Seamus and Dean gave her a concerning look. Hermione rolled her eyes. "For your information, Cormac—" She snapped back, "These are Pansy's clothes. I accidently got ahold of some Faerie Quila, her and Tracey took care of me." She said as-a-matter-of-factly.

"It's true." Neville claimed.

"Oh shut up, Longbottom. You're just as much of a snake lover as she." Cormac smeared. Neville went red.

Hermione rolled her eyes, and made her way down the stairs. She brushed past McLaggen, ignoring him. She was on her way out of the common room when she collided with a body coming into the common room. A rich, musky smell filled her nose and she looked up. A platinum blonde smirk greeted her. "In a rush to come see me, Princess?"

Hermione growled. "Nope, just trying to find my homework."

"Your stuff from last night?" Theo appeared right behind them, and Malfoy pushed past her to make way. He paused in front of Cormac, who was giving him a death glare. Malfoy smirked at him, and continued on his way towards the rooms. Hermione and Theo watched the interaction as the others trickled in behind them. Cormac shoved past them and out the portrait hole. Theo gave a disgusted and confused snarl at the back of his head before turning back to Hermione. "I have your stuff in my room. I was going to drop it off in your room last night but evidently there's a barrier on your room. None of us could get in. Ends up we can't get into other people's rooms without permission." He shrugged.

Hermione followed him upstairs. He passed by all the other rooms, but she paused at the open door labeled _D. Malfoy_. She peered past the threshold to see the blonde haired wizard standing with his back to her—a back, that was covered in deep crisscrossing scars from his shoulders down past the hem of his pants. She gasped. Draco spun around, his face contorted in pure horror, and with the wave of his hand the door slammed shut in her face.

"Hey, you coming?" Theo called from down the hall. Hermione quickly caught up with him. His room was the last one down the hall, next to hers. She paused at his door. The gold lettering spelling out _T. Nott_. She faltered.

"Hey, Theo I'll be right back, I want you to look at something." She said quickly, before hopping through her own threshold to hunt down a certain wooden box.

"If it's your naked body, wait a moment. I haven't prepared myself." He joked. She sneered at him as she brought the box into his room. She dropped it on the foot of his bed. He dropped her books and papers next to it. He stared at the wooden engraving for a long moment. "Why do you have this? It's got my mother's family sign on it." He said, pointing to the sigil right below his last name. "Why is that doing on a box with 'Nott' written on it, in _your_ possession?" He didn't try to hid his confusion and disgust at all.

"I found it in my mother's stuff. She said a Matilda Nott left it in her care. She couldn't remember what it was though… probably since I wiped her memory of all things magical…" She faded out, sighing.

Theo gave her an apologetic look. "Sorry, I heard about it. Malfoy said something about it after his father's trial." She threw him a questioning look. He shrugged it off. "Let's just open this and see what mommy dearest hid away all those years ago."

A feat, however, he was quickly finding he couldn't accomplish.

"What the hell?" He complained, casting his umpteenth unlocking spell on it.

"I couldn't open it either." She admitted.

Theo stared at it for a long moment, before being hit by an epiphany. "Let's ask Vipsy." He said in excitement, throwing the box under his arm. Hermione scurried out of his room after him.

"Who's Vipsy?" She asked, following him down the stairs.

"My mother's house elf. After she died my father dismissed her. I discovered she started living here after my second year." He led her out of the common room. Hermione paused, about to complain that she was still in Pansy's sweats, but instead groaned aloud and followed him out. She used all her self-control to ignore the scuffs of a certain potions master she wasn't quite missing anymore.

"Where are we going?" Hermione questioned as she followed Theo through the halls. There weren't many students inside on a day such as this one, and the few that did pass by didn't give them a second thought.

"The kitchens." He admitted.

"You know where the kitchens are?" She asked in shock.

He snorted at her shock. "Uh, yeah. Not that hard when your mother's house elf demands on dotting on you."

Hermione stared at him in annoyance. "She's been let free and you still make her do your bidding?" She screeched. "How inhumane can you get?"

"How thick can _you_ get." Theo spat back. " _I_ don't make her do anything."

Hermione's face was set in disgust as they finally made it to the fruit portrait. Theo stopped and sighed. "Just a warning though. Vipsy is a little, well, old."

"What do you mean by that?" Hermione asked cautiously.

"Vipsy is under the illusion that she never was dismissed and that she still serves my mother. She's also under the delusion that my grandmother's still alive." He sighed. He tickled the pear. "You'll understand."

"Young Master! How wonderful it is for Vipsy to see you!" An older house elf yipped as they walked into the kitchens. Even though Theo told her that Vipsy had been freed, she did in fact still wear her slave garments. "Does the young master want some food? Pumpkin juice? Please allow Vipsy to serve young master." The elf begged.

"Some pumpkin juice would be nice. Can you get some for my friend here too?" Theo asked. "And some chairs? We need to talk to you."

Vipsy shook in excitement, darting about getting pumpkin juice and chairs to appear out of thin air. Hermione and Theo sat down, and sipped at their pumpkin juice while Vipsy looked awfully pleased with herself.

"How are you doing Vipsy?" Theo asked.

"Vipsy's alright, young master. Vipsy wonders if he has spoken to Mistress Maya since last year?" She asked, giving him a hopeful look.

Theo shot a glance at Hermione as if to say ' _see?'_. "No Vipsy, we've been over this. Ma'am'ma Maya and Mom passed away a long time ago." He pouted.

Vipsy's tiny body shook as she wailed. "Mistress Matilda was a wonderful woman." She cried. "Very kind to Vipsy. But Mistress Maya did not pass away. Only hidden." The tiny elf calmed herself enough to where she was only hiccupping every so often.

Hermione raised her eyebrows in suspicion. "Vipsy, can I ask, why is Maya hiding?"

Vipsy looked at her and pouted. "Mistress Matilda told Vipsy never to tell." She hiccupped.

Hermione shook her head. Theo decided it was time to move on, and pulled out the box. Hermione couldn't take her eyes off of it.

"Vipsy, do you know what this is?" Theo asked, handing the box to the elf, who was barely twice the size of it.

"It belonged to Mistress Matilda!" She exclaimed, holding it close. "This… This was all of Mistress Maya's things before Mistress Matilda hid her from that awful man." She scorned.

 _'My father.'_ Theo mouthed to Hermione.

"Vipsy, can you open it?" Hermione asked.

Vipsy shook her head. "Only the seal of Hessit can open the box."

"Vipsy… The Hessit family died off with my mother." Theo said cautiously.

Vipsy grinned up at her young master with a mischievous look. "That's why Mistress Matilda left Vipsy with this." Vipsy pulled out a small ring from inside her garbs. Theo looked at her in shock.

"Vipsy, this is a Hessit Seal!" He exclaimed excitedly. "Thank you!" He pulled the small elf into a hug and she looked like she was about to die of embarrassment and excitement. The other elves seemed to throw snide remarks at her for being in such a close relationship with someone she didn't serve. However, she didn't seem to care.

"Come on, Granger." He said, pulling her along behind him.

"Slow down, my legs aren't that long!" Hermione squealed as he led her through the castle. They stopped in the eighth year common room, and Hermione was panting out of exhaustion.

"Let's go up to my room and open this. I don't want to open it in front of the others." Theo whispered flashing glances at Seamus and Dean. They were sitting on the floor playing exploding snap—or were; Seamus had just lost, his cards bursting into flames in his face. They had cracked up laughing, ignoring the pair as they slipped upstairs.

They ran into less luck in the hallway, however, as they ran right into Pansy and Tracey.

"There you are!" Tracey exclaimed, looking right at Hermione. "We've been looking all over for you."

"Where have you been?" Pansy asked, glaring down Theo like a protective sister.

Theo quickly rearranged his face to reflect no emotion. "It's none of your business, Parkinson."

"He's just helping me with my homework." Hermione panicked. "We've got a lot to do. Give us an hour and I'll come find you." She pushed Theo down the hall, past the girls who were glaring at them knowingly. "We'll see you at dinner!" She squealed as she threw them into Theo's room and closed the door behind them. She started placing privacy and silencing wards on the door.

"You know, you really got to get better at lying." Theo groaned. "They totally expect us to be shagging in here now."

Hermione spun around to stare at him. Her jaw opened and closed in shock. "I—you—what—I'd never!" She finally forced out. Theo just snorted at her and motioned her to sit next to him.

The sat on the bed, both eagerly leaning above the box. Theo cautiously lined the Hessit ring to the sigil on the box. The words started to glow, and the word _NOTT_ slowly morphed into the word _Hessit_. They glanced up at each other as the box clicked open. Slowly, Theo opened it.

"Bloody hell, this is just a bunch of baby stuff." He said simply, pulling out a onesie for an infant, baby shoes, and a baby hat; all bright pink. "None of this was mine, I can tell you that much." He said flatly.

"Was it your mothers?" Hermione asked, taking the hat in her hands. It was soft, but very warm. Probably enchanted to keep a little head cozy and warm.

"There's something else, hang on." He started pulling out a pile of pictures.

"Well, this is for sure my family." He stated, showing the first picture to her. On the back in a neat script was written _'Matilda, Tiberius and Theodore Nott (4 months of age) 3 October 1980.'_ The photo was a loop of a happy family, smiling up at her. "I don't remember _this_ ever being mentioned at dinner _._ " Shock was painted on his face as he handed another family portrait, only this time it didn't include Theo. Instead, it pictured an anxious woman holding a tiny bundle wearing that same baby hat, and standing next to them was a familiar face, much younger than she ever remembered it. In the same neat script another name was on the back ' _Matilda and Maya (2 months of age) and family friend Helen Granger, 19 November 1979._

Thoughts raced through her head. She panicked at what this could mean. "I-is there anything else in the box?!" She exclaimed, yanking it towards her. Sure enough, at the very bottom was a yellow envelope sealed with the Hessit sigil. She yanked it out and ripped it open; a small key fell into her lap but she ignored it. Theo didn't argue, too entranced with the photos of his mother.

Hermione read the note aloud.

" _Maya,_

 _By the time you read this you will have been of age and ready. First and foremost; I am sorry. I had to send you away for your own safety. I know that you will never forgive me for this action, but I hope you will forgive your new mother for never telling you. Helen is a wonderful woman, and will take care of you I know it._

 _However, it's time you knew the truth. Your birth name was Maya Jean Nott, and you are a witch. I know you'll be an amazing witch one day. Even though I'm telling you this, I want you to know, for your protection. Do not try to find us. My husband is a wicked man, and if he knew the truth about you, I'm afraid he will try to hurt you. Stay away from him at all costs._

 _I left my house elf, Vipsy, and her daughter Pips, to take care of you. If you ever need anything just call their names; they will find you. I also left quite a fortune in a vault at Gringotts for you. You will live well. I love you, my sweet Maya._

 _Forever your mother,_

 _Matilda Nott nee Hessit"_

Hermione jumped up in shock, which caused her books to fall off the bed and onto the floor.

* * *

 _About the ma'am'ma; Mamma (pronounced Ma'am Ma) is how my family refers to my grandma. I didn't want to just write Mamma, since it looks too much like Mama, and it's not a term for a mother. If I stop writing it like ma'am'ma and start writing it like Mamma, it's the same thing._

 _I've done a bunch of research on Theo and his family. Past the fact that she's dead I can't find anything on Mrs. Nott. Therefore, the entire background of Matilda Nott nee Hessit is completely made up and not a part of canon. If someone finds something and wants to let me know that would be quite lovely._

 _Current Hessit background: Maya Hessit nee Avery married an unnamed man, they had one child; Matilda Hessit. They lived in England for some time, and Matilda somehow knew a muggle girl named Helen (Granger's mother). Matilda's father nixed this relationship in their young years when Matilda went to Hogwarts (Slytherin house), where we can assume she met Tiberius Nott (again, no name was mentioned so let's borrow one from another fandom). Sometime later she married him. They had two children, Maya and Theodore. For some reason, (which will be explained later) Matilda handed off her daughter to Helen Granger, who adopted the child as her own. We're going to imply, however, that Helen was fully aware of the magic her daughter possessed, but Mr. Granger probably didn't._


	4. Chapter 4 - Maya Jean Nott

_I do not own Harry Potter, Hermione, Malfoy, Theo... Etc. I just play with things that aren't mine._

 _Thank you for all of your support and Reviews!_

 _Shout out to Green Eyed Lana Lee for reviewing every chapter!_

* * *

 **CHAPTER FOUR - MAYA JEAN NOTT**

* * *

"I think I'm going to be sick." Hermione was pacing back and forth in Theo—her _brother's_ —room. The letter hadn't flat out said anything about Theo being her brother, but she had no doubt about it. Her mind was racing. "Maybe-maybe I'm wrong. Maybe my mother adopted another little girl and passed her along to someone else." She mumbled. "No, mother wouldn't do that."

"Hermione, shut up." Theo barked, running a hand through his hair. "Your freaking out is making me freak out, calm down."

"Calm do—Calm down?!" She pivoted to yell at him. "I just found out my _mother_ isn't my mother! I'm your sister! I'm not sure what I'm more upset about. That I'm the daughter of a bloody death eater or that my mother so willingly gave me away. Or that my _brother_ has been non-stop hitting on me!"

Theo flinched at the mention of his parents. "In my defense, I didn't know you were my sister! I take back every innuendo and seductive comment I've said about you. Actually I take back every negative thing I've ever said about you!"

"You're only taking it all back because we're related." She scuffed. "You wouldn't be saying that if we never found this out."

"You're right." He said, throwing all emotions out there. "I wouldn't be because I'd still be _hitting on you_." He snarled. "You wonderful and amazing… and you're my _sister._ "

Hermione was hyperventilating, and decided to sit where she stood before she passed out.

"If it's any consolation, at least you know you're not a mudblood anymore." Theo stated encouragingly.

Hermione snapped. A book came flying at him, and he barely dodged in time as it clattered against the wall. "THAT MAKES ME FEEL WORSE!" She roared. "That-that crazy woman carved into me for something I was… that I'm not!" She stormed out of his room and into her own. She slammed the door shut, causing the walls to shake. She hid in her bed and sobbed.

Theo chased Hermione out of his room only to get her door slammed in his face. He banged on her door over and over again. "Hermione. Hermione get out here. I'm sorry okay?"

"Finally piss her off, eh?" Theo turned to see Cormac leaning against his own door, completely amused.

"Piss off ya old sod." Theo sneered.

"Well, if you're done with her, lemme have a go. Got close sixth year. Would love to try—" He never finished his sentence before he yelped and scampered away. Theo had whipped his wand out and laid a nasty curse that caused his face to break out in an itchy rash. Theo huffed and stomped back to his room.

He landed face down on his bed and screamed into his pillow. He didn't know what to do, and he was completely indecent to his own sister—a thought that didn't go through his head easily.

There was a soft knock at his door and he shot up. "Look Hermione I'm so—oh."

"I'm not Granger." Draco drawled, leaning against the door frame. "Can I come in?"

"I guess." Theo huffed, curling up and placing his arms on the top of his knees to make way for Draco to sit next to him on the bed.

"What did you do to piss her off so bad? I heard her all the way to my room, though I assume some sort of ward was up since I couldn't make any of it out." Draco gave his friend a knowing scowl.

Theo's mask he normally wore was completely shattered and he looked like he was about to cry like the little bitch he was being. "I-I don't know if I should tell you." He admitted.

Draco's face contorted for a brief second, but fell back to a blank slate. "Fine if you don't want to you don't have to. I'll just find out the hard way." He threatened.

"You are not using Legimens on me." Theo barked, bracing himself for it.

Draco shook his head, with an evil smirk across his face. "Nah you're too good at pushing me out, Granger on the other hand… not so much."

"I swear to Salazhar if you mess with her I'll hex you till next week."

"What are you in love?" Draco asked, disbelief washing across his face.

"No—I don't know. _Not_ in the way you think." He corrected. Draco gave him a look that screamed ' _I'm not stupid._ '

"No seriously, she's my… hold on." Theo stood up and peered out his door. Luckily no one was there, so he closed the door and recast the privacy and silencing spells on his door.

Draco just watched Theo pace back and forth with an amused look on his face, waiting patiently for an answer.

Finally, Theo took in a deep breath and just let it out. "She's my sister."

Draco looked at him like he was crazy. Theo sighed in frustration and started tossing different pieces of paper revealing the truth about all of it at him. Draco carefully read everything and look up at Theo.

"How do you know it's Granger?"

"She found this in all her stuff… and look here. That's my mum and her mum. And that baby is definitely Hermione." Theo explained.

"How can you tell; all babies look the same to me." Draco stared at the picture.

"Look at the eyes. The hair. It's all the same." Theo pointed to each aspect of the picture.

"So let me get this straight. Granger is actually a pureblood witch." Draco said slowly. Theo nodded. He watched Draco's jaw set. "That bitch."

"Hey, that's my… _sister_." Theo growled.

"Not her. Aunt Bella. She… well you know she tortured Granger right?" Draco started carefully. Theo nodded. "She did it all in front of me, ya know. I watched her carve the word ' _mudblood'_ into Grangers arm." He finished softly.

"Son of a—I kinda told her that she should be happy that she's actually not a mudblood." Theo said full of guilt.

"You're an idiot."

"Well no bloody shit!" Theo said, practically kicking his door down. "Hermione. I'm sorry, I didn't know! Come out here please? You can curse me, hex me, whatever just come out and talk to me."

Hermione opened the door, slowly. Her eyes were red and puffy, and she looked more sad than angry. Theo's arm shot out and he grabbed hold of her, wrapping her in his arms. For the first time he noticed how short she was, burying his face into her hair (which, he admitted, the more he looked at the more it looked like his mother's hair). "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I'm stupid, and a git." He mumbled into her hair.

After a few moments of both of them on the edge of sobbing, she finally wrapped her arms around his middle. "I know." She said softly.

"I'm proud to have you as my sister." He said, looking her straight on.

She laughed. He raised his eyebrow—or tried to, he didn't have the muscle control to do so and instead made a weird face of confusion—at her. "I never noticed we have the same eyes." She pointed out.

"And the same facial expressions." Draco drawled. "Can I get by now?"

"You told Malfoy?" Hermione squealed, pushing Theo away from her.

"Well, yeah! He's my best mate. He has a right to know. Plus, I needed to talk to someone about it. But a certain _someone_ we know wouldn't talk to me!" Theo defended himself.

"Look, mouth's sealed. I'm just trying to get to dinner." Malfoy said, acting completely uninteresting in the subject. "Plus, we have company."

No sooner than the words slipped out of his mouth, Pansy and Tracey came barreling up the stairs. "There you are! You said you'd find us _ages_ ago." Pansy complained but stopped in her tracks. "What's going on her. Have you been crying?"

"What did you do, Nott?" Pansy said, threateningly, as she yanked out her wand and pointed it at him.

"Yo, I've been crying too! I haven't done jack shit!" Theo said in his defense.

"He didn't do anything; I'll tell you later." Hermione said sheepishly. "Let me go change, and we can go to dinner."

"Come on Theo. Give her space." Draco ordered, pushing Theo ahead of him.

Pansy grabbed Draco's arm, and stared him down. "What's going on, Drake?"

"Not my place." Draco said, shrugging her hand off him before following Theo down to dinner. By then everyone was starving and no one wanted to talk about it.

Hermione refused to sit with the boys. Instead it was Pansy and Tracey's turn to sit at the Gryffindor table. Pansy was situated next to Neville, and Hermione sat between Tracey and Ginny.

"'O P'nsy, 'ow'd 'er 'ate 'o?"

"Ginevra, stop talking with your mouth full!"

Ginny swallowed. "Yes mother." She mumbled back to Hermione. Ginny finished another large bite before speaking again. "So, Pansy. How'd your date go?"

"We rescheduled for next weekend so we can go to Hogsmeade." Pansy explained after taking an elegant bite and patting her lips with a napkin.

"See, learn how to eat from her. She has proper table manners." Hermione pointed out. Ginny huffed.

"Are you going to tell us what Theo and Draco did to make you cry?" Pansy finally asked. Hermione shrunk in her seat. She had hoped that were going to forget about it.

"They did what?!" Ginny shrieked. She stood up, wand out and acted as if she was on her way to the other side of the room. Hermione grabbed the red headed witch, forcing her to sit back down. She must have made enough of a scene, since the boys at the Slytherin table had visibly paled.

"They didn't _do_ anything!" Hermione clarified. "I just found out… some news… about my parents. If anything Theo was consoling me." Hermione trailed off. It wasn't a _total_ lie.

"Want to talk about it?" Tracey offered. Hermione shook her head. This wasn't something she wanted out yet—if at all. She couldn't stand to admit that her father was one of _them._ A Death Eater.

So instead they talked about everything else. Hermione barely participated, instead her eyes wondered to the pair on the opposite side, whispering to each other. Hermione's brows knitted together in thought. The more she thought about it the more she realized she didn't know about Theo and his— _her—_ family.

"I'm going to the library." Hermione stated, leaving her untouched plate.

Pansy looked like she was about to argue, but Ginny shook her head. Hermione was already making her way out the Great Hall as Ginny was trying to explain that Hermione spent more time in the library than in her own dorm.

The library had little in the way of information on the Nott family beyond the sacred twenty-eight (which she found was written by her Grandfather). She found little information in a book titled _Familial Magicks and Tomes by Edgris Bulthalamute_ and another reference in _The Rise and Fall of the Dark Lord; The Second Wizarding war by Professor Garius Tomkink—_ which she discarded immediately.

She checked out her book (along with another that had a detailed explanation of the workings of the _Accio_ charm, and the things you could do with it, and three on memory charms) with Madam Pince, who cooed at Hermione's selection of books. "Edgris Bulthalamute is a wonderous historian, but dear, why would you need to know about Familial Magicks and Tomes?"

"It's just an interesting topic." Hermione said sheepishly. The vulture like librarian gave her a knowing look before waving her wand over the books, which vanished, presumably to Hermione's room (Pince was funny like that; didn't want books accidently falling or getting ruined in route).

It was after curfew by the time Hermione was making her way back to the common room. She was heading up towards the third floor corridor when the bloody stair cases decided to move on her. She yelped in shock, trying to keep her balance as she watched her stop grow further and further away. She was lurched backwards when the stairwell finally halted. Groaning, she made her way off the stairs before they decided to take her even further away. She would have to go up a floor to make it back down and around if she didn't want to wait for the stairs to move again. She waited for a moment before the stairs shifted, now leading to the fifth floor. She mentally cursed the stair case and spun on her heal, heading down to the other set of stairs, grumbling to herself.

She rounded a corridor, and right into a body. Papers and books flew everywhere.

"Merlin's balls, I'm so sorry I wasn't quite paying attention." The other girl scrambled an apology. With a wave of her hand, everything flew neatly back into an organized pile. Only then did Hermione notice that it was Madame Sieme that she had barreled into. She hadn't recognized the Transfiguration professor in such casual clothes.

"Oh, I'm sorry professor." Hermione offered her hand out to the absent minded professor, helping her to her feet.

"Oh it's all good, and don't call me professor please. It's just odd. Rix will do just fine." Madame Sieme stated as she gladly accepted Hermione's help up. She seemed flustered.

Hermione glanced at the pile of papers and books. To her surprise, none had anything to do with Transfiguration, and instead, everything with the Dark Arts. Hermione froze. What was a Transfiguration professor doing with notes on Death Eaters, a book on dark curses, and was that a book on creating spells?

Madame Sieme seemed to not notice Hermione's sudden change in attitude, as she levitated the papers and books and hurried down the hall, disappearing down another corridor.

Hermione wasted no time getting back to the common room after that, panting as she pushed her way past a begrudged Snape.

Academic research. That's what it had to be. Hermione berated herself for thinking anything else as she made her way past a common room full of Eighth year students, and towards her room. "-ne." She started to think about all the tattoos that Madame Sieme seemed to have caked on her. "-ione." She could have sworn she had even seen one or two move! Even the one on her neck, which eerily resembled that of a particular skull and snake…

"Hermione!" Neville practically yelled. That snapped her out of her trance. It must have been an odd sight to see, Hermione frozen with one foot in the air, hovering over a step, her hand not quite reaching the rail, and her face contorted in both shock and deep thought.

"Yes?"

"You okay? We're playing exploding snap, wanted to see if you'd join." He said, giving her a weary look.

"Oh, uh, I have some reading to do, but I can bring it down he—eep!" The sound of the cards exploding a little too zealously made her jump. Seamus was missing his eyebrows again, but he had a huge grin on his face. Neville smirked, and went back to his card game.

Hermione had made it up the stairs, and down the hall, but was stopped by a door swinging open and an arm blocking her path.

"We need to talk."

A scowl etched its way onto Hermione's face as she turned to face the platinum haired teen. "Do we now, Malfoy?" She sneered.

"I won't say anything if you don't. Not even to Theo." He said, his jaw set in place.

Hermione's brows knitted together in confusion. "Uh, hate to point it out, but Theo already knows about it. He's the one who told you."

"Not that. I know you saw."

It took a moment to remember what he was talking about. "Oh."

"Deal?"

"No deal, what you know is far more valuable. Tell me what they're from, and then we'll have a deal." Hermione stated as she tried to stand tall against him. It didn't work very well when he had at least a full half a foot on her.

If he had any opinion on the matter, his emotions were carefully concealed. Except, a flicker of… fear? Even standing this close to him she couldn't unmask him.

"Fine, come by later." And suddenly, he was gone behind a closed door.

Hermione huffed, and continued to go fetch her book on charms. Reading up on repelling an _Accio_ seemed like a really good way to push all the weird stress going on around her. Chasing Horcruxes was starting to seem easier than attempting to sift through the weirdness occurring around her.

* * *

 _To be completely honest, I have no idea how I feel about the ending of this chapter and the beginning of the next. Don't be surprised if I go back and change it. The more I look over it the more I hate it but it's completely necissary... which is frustrating._

 _Also; Familial Magicks and Tomes probably won't be completely canon, but not far off. I will be tying Familial Magicks in with Genetics. Should be fun! I wrote several excepts of Familial Magicks and Tomes and I'm excited to use them!_

 _Chapter Five should be out in less than a week!_


	5. Chapter 5 - Scars and Teddy Bears

_That was frustrating! I couldn't see any reviews after chapter 3 for a few days :(_

 _But now I can see them so all is good ;)_

 _I got a little carried away with this chapter, it's mostly just magic fluff and nothing too important... oh well._

 _I own nothing! Except Madame Sieme. She's the only OC._

* * *

 **CHAPTER FIVE - SCARS AND TEDDY BEARS**

* * *

Draco Malfoy was starting to become a puzzle that Hermione really wanted to solve, so much so she had written out a bloody list. She glanced over it again in the journal that her parents had given her as a going away present after her internship was up.

1\. He hadn't revealed Harry to Bellatrix or Voldemort— _why?_

2\. He did nothing as Bellatrix tortured her, but seemed legitimately disturbed by it?

3\. He practically gave Harry his wand— _again, why?_

4\. He didn't kill them when he had a chance outside the RoR— _well, they did save him and Blaise._

5\. During his trial, he stated that he never wanted to be a Death Eater to begin with— _so why join, why not leave?_

6\. He had completely and totally changed since the summer— _because of the war?_ _His short stint in Azkaban?_

7\. Despite his untrustful-ness, Theo trusted to tell him about their relationship— _he didn't even tell anyone, but then turned around and blackmailed her._

8\. Those scars were definitely not from the war. They were far too healed over (though she wasn't an expert on the subject)— _and even though him, Theo and Blaise lived together for six years, Theo and probably Blaise didn't know about it? And why doesn't he want them to know about them? Did Voldemort do that, or was it from before? Why was he so careless to leave his door opened?_

9\. He'd gotten a lot taller than she remembered— _and his shoulders were a lot broader than she remembered. And that kiss…..._

She repeatedly scratched out the last bullet point until her quill was out of ink and it looked like Voldemort's diary had bled all over the page—speaking of which, she really wanted to know how she could make a diary converse with her without the use of a Horcrux. She filed that one for later. She had a blonde to decipher first, not to mention a Transfiguration professor with an interest in Dark Arts, a new brother to figure out, and NEWTs to study for.

Hermione strategically waited until everyone else had cleared out of the common room, making their way to bed. It had been around one in the morning before she felt safe enough to knock on Malfoy's door lightly. She almost debated not sticking around to see if he was up, when the door finally creaked open.

"When I said later, I meant tomorrow." He mumbled, wiping sleep from his eyes. He was dressed in black sweats and a plain white shirt that was clinging to his body _way_ too nicely, and he was leaning on the doorframe, with his left arm above her head. It took all she had not to glance at his forearm where she knew… she wasn't going to think about it.

"You should have said that then, but since you're up." She pushed her way past him into his room. He must not have cared if she came in, since the wards on the door didn't bounce her back out. Malfoy's arm dropped to his side as he grumbled to himself, shutting the door behind her.

After silencing and privacy wards were placed, she turned to him, arms crossed, with a knowing scowl set in place. Her face was going to get stuck like that if she had to stare at Malfoy any longer.

"Well? Take it off."

"What?" He stared at her in shock.

"I want to see again, take your shirt off."

"I'm not doing that."

Hermione huffed. "Fine, then tell me what happened, or I'll start making stuff up that I can tell Theo."

"And risk having your blood status exposed? Are you sure you're ready for all that?" He gave her a look that seemed to be a cross between concern and snark. He was apparently way too tired to keep his mask on.

"If that's what it takes." She stated.

"First off, you don't know the first thing about being a pureblood. You're going to make a fool of yourself. Secondly, why do you care so much? Just make the deal." He drawled with a yawn.

Hermione held back her own yawn. "I have books; I've begun to do research. For the record, I don't care. I just want to be on even ground."

"I was injured during the final battle." He stated.

"Don't lie to me, Malfoy. We both know your shirt was in pretty pristine condition considering when Voldemort gave you that… I can't even call it a hug." Hermione scuffed.

"Why do you remember what my shirt looked like?" Malfoy seemed slightly shocked and… something Hermione couldn't quite place.

"I was debating giving you a curse at the time." That was not a lie.

"Would have saved me from the second most disturbing moment of my life." Malfoy joked. Hermione didn't find it funny. She continued to stare at him with a pointed look. He stared back.

"Look, we both know you don't want anyone to find out. For some reason, _especially_ Theo since you think I'd tell him of all people." Hermione finally broke the silence. "So why don't you just tell me why you don't want Theo to know then." She compromised. If she found out why he didn't want Theo to know, maybe, she could de-code what really happened, and that would be one more piece to the Draco puzzle in place.

She was really getting sick of him being a constant bother. He hadn't shown her an ounce of leeway on her list, just added more questions to it.

"I don't want Theo to know, because he worries too much." Draco drawled. "Something you will notice way to quickly now that you're his sister."

Hermione internally cursed, he'd given her an answer, but turned it back on her. It wasn't helpful in the least.

"Fine, but I _will_ find out!" She turned on her heel and stomped out of the room. She was no further down her list, and she still had Theo to worry about. She was determined to find out; and she would. Or her name wasn't Hermione Jean Granger… Nott… Hermione Jean… Maya Jean… Or else her middle name wasn't Jean!

And thus—Monday was a nightmare. Hermione had an identity crisis the entirety of Sunday, and wondered around with her nose in a book ignoring when people called her name and avoided Theo like the plague. She had stayed up way too long reading about pureblood families and their various types of Magicks (she was amazed to find that Familial Magicks tied directly into genetics, which were originally discovered by a wizard named Gregor Mendel, who even had an impact on muggle medical studies), and therefore took her dreamless sleep potion too late which resulted in her being late from her Defense Against the Dark Arts class.

When she burst through the doors of DADA, she was surprised to see the students mucking about, but no Bill Weasley. Hermione slid into her seat trying to ignore Blaise's cat calls about being late.

"Where's Bill?" She asked Neville, who was quietly playing with a small active plant in a pot no bigger than Hermione's fist. Hermione eyed the room. Why were there teddy bears sitting in random spots around the room?

"Not sure." Neville shrugged.

Hermione sighed worryingly as she pulled out her book on charms for a repel of the _Accio_ spell. She'd been reading for about five minutes on various alternate uses of _Accio_ when every member of the class yelped in shock.

Their desks had vanished, and each of them were in various states of distress. Pansy, who was sitting on Malfoy's desk, was now tangled on top of him, and the Patil twins weren't in any better shape.

"Book up, wands out." A high voice barked from above them.

They peered up to see Madame Sieme making her way down the stairs from the office. "For those of you who do not know me, my name is Rix Sieme. Do not call me Professor, ma'am, madame or any variation. You may call me Rix." She started, as she stood (not much taller than Hermione) at the front of the classroom. "As you know, I'm normally the Transfiguration Professor, but seeing as Bill-er-Professor Weasley has been called out on an emergency case, I shall be replacing him as the Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor until further notice." Well that solved _one_ of Hermione's mysteries.

"Professor, who will be teaching Transfiguration then?" Hermione asks, finally clambering to her feet.

" _Rix._ " Rix spat. "Minerva-er-Headmistress McGonagall will be covering Transfiguration until such a time that a new Professor or Bill-er-Professor Weasley can be found." Rix admitted.

"How old are you? Are you even old enough to be teaching Defense?" Malfoy spat, shoving Pansy off of him. He towered easily a half a foot about the Professor's head.

Rix scoffed, moving away from him. "Excuse me, but I'm twenty-three. Professor McGonagall was younger than me when she started!"

"You're still basically a student! How are you supposed to know anything about the Dark Arts?" Blaise interrogated.

At this comment, a smirk tugged at Rix's lips, giving her an odd evil look. "That's what you're about to find out. Circle! Around the room." Rix barked. As the students lined up near the walls, Rix placed herself in the center of the room.

"Use minor hexes and jinxes, and try to hit me. Each time you succeed I'll award your house with fifty points." The students muttered in excitement about jinxing a teacher, however, several paled at the thought. "But—if you get hit with anything, you're out. Last person standing will get a special award."

"Aren't you putting yourself at a disadvantage, being in the middle and going one against fifteen?" Justin Finch-Fletchley asked in confusion. The same half smirk half evil grin tugged at Rix's lips.

"Nope. We'll do it in rounds. When you hear the crack, you may begin. Stop when you hear it again." Rix cast a spell into the air, and in red sparks numbers began to count down.

 _CRACK!_

" _Patrificas Totalis!"_

 _"Stupify!"_

 _"Langlock!"_

 _"Expelliarmus!"_

The sound of spells hitting each other in midair caused a cloud of sparks and dust to appear in the center of the circle. It went on for several seconds until the crack sounded again, and everyone stood still, trying to see who got hit. Neville was on the ground, searching for his wand; Justin was panicking about his tongue being stuck to the top of his mouth; Sarah, Tracey, Padma and Michael were in varying levels of paralysis and stun; and to Hermione's pleasure, McLaggen had gotten the rotten in of a stick jinx.

Rix was unscathed.

"Lesson one; learn to dodge. Find a blind spot, and if you're surrounded, position yourself in between—you're more likely to make your attackers hit each other." She said, pulling herself off the ground. Aside from the counter-curse for Justin, she hadn't cast a single spell. "You may find that the more opponents you have, and the greater their ambition, the more likely that move will work. We've cut the competition in half."

Rix appraised the eight standing students. "Good job on the shield spell Miss Granger. Who cast the _Silenco_ in the middle of the room? You saved a couple of your classmates." Rix coughed as she passed Cormac. She gave him a look before casting an odor charm on him.

Malfoy raised his hand slightly. "Good job, Mister… Malfoy correct? Silent spells. Very useful if you want to surprise your opponents. Ten points to Slytherin, since you didn't actually hit me. Wands at the ready!"

 _Crack!_

" _Muci Vespertilio!"_

 _Bang!_

 _"Stupify!"_

 _"Resilio."_

 _Crack!_

Seamus was once again missing his eyebrows. Theo had been hit with a stun, however, he was the only one who had cast a stun; that fact earned him a confused look from Draco and Blaise who were on either side of him. Pansy was ducking about trying to get away from her own bat-bogey curse. No one knew the counter-curse, so she was left to perfect her dodge for several minutes.

"Lesson two; _Resilio_ rebounds a spell back on themselves—sorry Mister Nott… oh, he's stunned he can't respond. Well, leave him be. Space out, I want to see someone hit me." Rix paused in her motion to get Parvarti to move over, staring directly at Seamus and Neville, who had both been effected by Seamus's rebound. "Lesson two and a half; don't have Mister Finnegan on your team." The snakes snickered, but Neville snorted.

"Unless you need him to blow up a bridge."

 _Crack!_

 _"Accio Teddy Bears!"_

 _"Repellere!"_

 _"Protego!"_

 _"Avis!"_

"What?"

 _Crack!_

"I'm impressed." Rix complimented. Even though none of them were directly hit with a spell, Parvarti, Blaise and Dean had all been hit in the back of the head by stuffed bears. "That's the first time anyone's dodged the Teddy Attack."

" _The Teddy Attack?"_ Blaise repeated. "You just hit us in the back of the head with toys!"

"What if those were something lethal? You'd be dead, aside from Hermione who apparently knows how to repel an _Accio_ —ten points to Gryffindor for that one. Lesson three; pay attention to your surroundings." Rix lectured on. She paused to look at the two remaining students. "Miss Granger, can you explain to me your thought behind the birds?" Hermione shrugged in response. "Last round. Go until one of you is out. On my mark… Begin!"

Rix dropped again, rolling out of the way as Hermione and Malfoy both sent stuns her way. The two spells collided in mid-air, and they were barely able to recover and dodge another round of plush toys. For several minutes, Malfoy and Hermione stood side by side, dueling their professor. At some point they clicked; Hermione—who was much better at defensive spells both verbal and silent—blocked continuously (even achieving a _Resilio_ of her own, that bounced a stun back at Cormac) whilst Malfoy was on the attack. There was a break for Hermione the second that Rix had to roll out of the way of a rope binding spell. She took that opportunity. " _Oppongo!"_ The conjured birds began pelting themselves at their professor, who was to distracted by the birds to notice Malfoy successfully landing a leg lock, causing their professor to face plant in front of them, resulting in a bird kamikaze-ing into the back of her head.

Hermione grinned, proud of herself. She looked over at Malfoy to congratulate him, but he looked unamused, and refused to make eye contact with her.

"Wonderful! Mister Thomas please help me up." Dean quickly scrambled to assist Rix onto her feet. Rix began lecturing as soon as the proper counter-curses were administered—to all but Pansy whose nose was still running and sore, but at least she was no longer being chased. "That was a great example of Lesson's four and five; learn and adapt—Hermione did a great job with that one when she used my own trick against me, and even successfully rebounded a spell! Genius you are, even using birds—and lastly, teamwork. There are far few occasions where you will find yourself without an ally in life. Communication is normally key, but in the case of Mister Malfoy and Miss Granger, you're such a natural pair! Fifty points each!" Rix sounded legitimately excited. "I'd love to see both of you this weekend for a duel club meeting for pairs. It'd be a waste for the two of you to not join." Hermione could feel her face growing a deep red.

"I'm sorry, but neither of us duel. Granger's too busy with her nose in a book, and I—well, I'm not allowed." He said as if it was obvious. Rix pouted.

"Well, that's that I suppose. Now, I have a quick quotes pen that's been writing down a transcript of what just happened. I'll make copies. Use the transcript to describe something that you and your classmates did that could have been done better, and how. Should be about a quarter roll of parchment— _at most_ a half a roll, Miss Granger." Hermione pouted, she had already started picking subjects for her essay, which she was going to assume would have been several feet long, instead of just a few inches.

"Class dismissed." It was only half way through the period, and Hermione began panicking.

"Professor, are we not going over the duel? Practicing shield spells?" She rambled, Theo and Blaise were already mostly out the door, and Pansy and Tracey were attempting to get her to _shut the hell up!_

"Hermione, you have extra homework. Go to your common room, and do something that doesn't involve either a book or a quill. Good day." Rix spun on her heel, ignoring the insulted look on Hermione's face.

"Come on, Hermione." Pansy coaxed, finally leading her out of the classroom.

* * *

 _So originally, the DADA class wasn't going to be this long, but I got extremely sucked into it. I even was making diagrams of where the students were positioned so I could see who go hit with who's hex and such._

 _I realize that there was some confusion on what Hermione 'saw' so I will be eventually going back and editing that, but basically it's Draco's scars on his back. Hope that helps. Becomes important later on. The DADA class though? NOTT! Get it? Last name puns... cause it's not important... bad jokes are bad._


	6. Chapter 6 - Whipped

_Sorry for not updating in such a long time. I started working more hours and I'm going through a divorce. It's been a stress of a few months. Also; I discovered Voltron: Legendary Defender which has taken up a lot of my time seeing that I've rewatched it three or four times already. Might have to do a fanfic about that one._

 _Also; someone pointed out Cormac is a year above Hermione. Until, I would like to point out, he had to repeat a year (for unknown reasons) and can be seen on the train to hogwarts in year seven using our favorite Slytherin's line "My father WILL hear about this" and can be found in the battle of hogwarts. At least in the movies. Therefore that is why he is in this, plus I wanted someone everyone could unite against cause he's a regular douche. That note is something I was going to touch on at one point, just not yet._

 _I may not post regularly cause I'm transfering states with my job and that means a move soon. I promise I'll try to post more often though. This chapter's more just fluff so I can get back into my groove. Plot will thicken shortly!_

* * *

 **CHAPTER SIX - WHIPPED**

Hermione dropped her bags next to her on the table in the common room. Before she could even move to pull out her quill and parchment to start on her DADA essay, her bags were gone.

"Pansy." Hermione yipped, chasing after the girl who now had a half a flight of stairs lead on her. The lead widened when Tracey stepped in the way. "Guys, give me back my bag. We have an essay to write." She groaned.

"And you were specifically told to do something that didn't involve a quill and a book." Blaise cooed from behind her. "I can think of something we could do." She rolled her eyes at him as Theo gave a choked grunt, and turned bright red. Whether it was embarassment or anger, or some mixture of the two, Hermione couldn't tell.

"Blaise, back down." Malfoy said. He hadn't looked up from his book. She didn't even realize he was curled up on one of the chairs. His outer robe was strone across the back of the chair and the first couple of buttons on his suit shirt had been undone. Even when he was obviously not trying he looked extremely attractive-not that Hermione would ever admit that. It was more of an infuriating attractive. _How can you look so good when you don't even try._ That was it.

Blaise grunted. Hermione pouted. All she wanted to do was study to get all this stress out of her mind. Then it clicked.

"Malfoy, go get my stuff from Pansy. I'm sure she'd let you past the wards no problem." Hermione said confidently.

Malfoy turned to give her an _are you fucking kidding me_ look.

"I agreed to drink at that party for the sole condition that one of you slytherins get to be my errand boy for a day." She said flatly. Malfoy looked horrified, and Hermione grinned in victory.

"I didn't agree to that." He said, his face stilling to show no other emotion but rage.

"Technically you did when you took that first drink." Theo admitted.

Malfoy looked at Theo in stunned silence. "You do it then. I'm not doing it."

Hermione almost yelped as a breath brushed her ear. "I'd bet he'd do it if you were a Slytherin-or acted like one." Blaise cooed quietly in her ear before sauntering away to sit on the couch across from Malfoy. Blaise winked at her and nodded to the blone.

 _Bloody hell, why not? She faced the dark lord, she could get Malfoy to do one little afternoon's worth of chores._

Hermione glided towards Malfoy, trying to mimic how Pansy seemed to flow across the room smoothly whenever she was on a mission. Malfoy was now bickering at Blaise over something completely unrelated as she let her hands slid down his shoulders. He froze under her touch mid sentence and she hoped to merlin he couldn't tell her heart was pounding in her chest. She like the way her hands looked as they made their way over his shoulders and down the front of his shirt. She'd have to get Pansy to do her nails like hers.

"It's just one little favor, Malfoy." She said, as sexily as she could. It sounded almost wrong coming out of her own mouth but she felt Malfoy tense even more under her touch as she leaned into him. "I just want-"

"Oh bloody hell alright I'll do it!" Malfoy said, jumping up from his seat before she could even finish her plea. The sudden loss of support almost sent Hermione tumbling over the back of the chair… almost.

"Merlin's balls, what was _that._ " Theo gasped out after Malfoy had stormed up the stairs. He passed Pansy on her way down.

"What's gotten into Drake?" She asked quizically.

"I tried mimicking you, and I guess it worked?" It came out more like a question.

"Mimicking me. Hunny you have a lot to learn." Pansy said, popping her lips into a pout with one hand on her hip and flipping her hair back as if she was some sort of queen.

Laughter seeped through the common room entrance as some of the other Gryffindors-oddly enough Ginny included-made their way into the common room. Seamus, Dean and Neville stood there with Ginny, joking about something to do with Ronald in fourth year. But that's all that Hermione caught.

"Hello." Ginny cooed towards Blaise, who responded with a smirk and a wink. Hermione added interrogating Ginny about Harry and Blaise to her list of mysteries.

"You know, I'm curious." Theo said, staring down the red head. "How did you get past Snape?"

She grinned. "Apparently, as head girl he's under the impression that I'll keep all of you in check instead of joining you in your… how did he put it?"

"Tomfoolery." Seamus finished with a snort. "What did we miss?"

"Nothing." Theo shrugged. "Hermione's just got Malfoy whipped that's all."

Theo never had a chance. The book came zinging across the room with such speed and accuracy not even Hermione processed what happened at first.

"Not my books Malfoy!" She jeered, peering up at the Slytherin Prince who was now standing on the staircase with her bag.

"It's not yours. I took Pansy's charms book for good measure." He snorted as he made his way down the stairs.

"Bloody hell." Theo groaned, clutching the back of his head in his hands.

"I'm not whipped." Malfoy spat, dropping into his seat, Hermione's bag still in his hands.

"Gimme." She said quickly snatching at it. He held it away from her. Hermione was now leaning over the chair back, her toes barely grazing the floor, her legs kicking as if the momentum would push her fingers closer to the bag… still several inches away. _Curse Malfoy and his abnormally long arms._

Determination set in Hermione's face, and she jumped Malfoy, tickling him. She wasn't sure if it would work at first, but put more effort into the action when Malfoy yipped and started laughing and squirming. _He looks good when he laughs._

"St-stop that!" He cried out. He started fighting back, trying to grab both her hands. However, she dodged each of his grabs, relentlessly not giving up.

Finally, Malfoy bucked his hips, sending both of them rolling off the chair. Hermione braced for the fall, but her head never hit the ground. Instead something soft blocked her fall, which she realized after the fact was Malfoy's hand.

In the shock of the movement Malfoy was able to pin her hands above her head, straddling her waist. He was leaned over, panting to catch his breath. "Give up?" He inquired. Amongst her struggle, she came face to face with Draco's left forearm. His sleeves were pulled down, but she still felt it. The dark mark was still there. She flinched away, not really on purpose it just happened. Hermione kicked at him. _Curse his height_ , she could only weakly kick her knees into his lower back, doing no damage. Malfoy smirked, and moved both wrists into the grasp of one of his hands. She tried to use that as an escape but _curse his long fingers!_ His hand was strong enough and big enough so she couldn't find a weak point to wriggle free.

With his free hand, he retaliated, tickling her instead. Hermione squealed and tried to squirm away to no success. "Give up yet?" He laughed. She couldn't respond as tears began to stream down her face. She was still squealing laughter until suddenly Malfoy buckled over trying to dodge another set of hands tickling him from behind.

Ginny had come to her rescue. However she was quickly countered by Blaise, who grabbed her from behind, pinning her arms to her sides. "Hey, two against one is a little unfair." he laughed. Ginny flailed her legs, which no longer made it to the ground. Why were all the Slytherins so tall… and fit?

It didn't take but a few seconds for a war to break out. The squishy furniture pillows, some minor prank jinxed and even someone's shoe were flying about in bouts of laughter as the Gryffindors stood their ground against the Slytherins.

"What in the world?" The eighth years froze mid battle. Seamus had exploded a pillow in a puff of down feathers which were now floating around in mid air, levitated by Pansy's wingardium which had been initially aimed towards the chair that Neville was now stuck on a few feet off the ground. The others seemed to be frozen mid fight posed with pillows.

"Professor McGonagall!" Pansy yipped in surprise, dropping Neville with a thud and a startled yelp.

The professor just shook her head in dismissal as the eighth years braced themselves for a lecture.

"Friday night, I would like the eighth years to stay behind after dinner." She said smoothly. "Please relay the message to the others."

She spun on her heel and began her exit before turning around and transfiguring several books. The new pillows shot towards the teens, hitting each in the back of the head before departing.

She laughed at herself in the hallway at the many comments of surprise the echoed behind her. No one in her dorm ever defeated her in a pillow fight. Anything was ammunition to her.

Back in the common room, the students were slumped over in defeat, laughing at the fact that they'd just been one-up'd by McGonagall of all people.

"Can I have my books back now?" Hermione sighed, glancing at Malfoy.

He shrugged. "If you can transfigure them back into books."

* * *

 _Sorry for such a short fluffy chapter I'm still getting back into the swing of where I wanted the story to go. Next chapter should be posted today or tomorrow to make up for it._


	7. Chapter 7 - Birthdays and Booze

_You know, I said the plot would thicken but I give up. I'll get to it eventually. Apparently I'm in a very fluffy mood this week._

 _Also; in response to southeryankee90 and_ _IAMNOTAGIRLBUTASTORMWITHSKIN02_ _NO! Rix is not short for Bellatrix. Nice try. Bellatrix is in azkaban where she belongs. I didn't rhyme on purpose. NOT my intention to make people think that._

 _I love how a bunch of you are super suspicious of Rix and some of you love her. Totally my goal (not). She was suppose to just be a character to mess around with, but officially she's an integral part of the plot a few chapters from now. I'm not going to tell you how tho. Keep guessing ;)_

* * *

 **CHAPTER SEVEN - BIRTHDAYS AND BOOZE**

* * *

The week seemed to go by quickly for Draco. Nothing out of the ordinary happened. Granted it was only the beginning of the school year, and no year happened normally. That said, Harry Potter wasn't here anymore to attract craziness. Maybe Draco could make it through the year with no problems. That's all he wanted. An uneventful year, stay low, stay out of trouble. That was the only thing between him and having his magic unlocked once more.

The Ministry let him go with basically just a slap on the wrist, assuming he proved himself by finishing his studies with no trouble. It was becoming harder said than done with a certain Gryffindor taunting him. She'd even made him fetch her books from the library. He hated the library for the sole purpose of the vulture like librarian, Madam Pince. She hated Draco. She had a right to.

Friday was a short day for Draco. After potions, he was lazily lying on his bed, his left sleeve pulled down as he stared at it. Even if the dark lord was gone, he would never be free of his grasp. The mark was still there. Granted, it had faded. The mark was no longer black, nor did it move. He couldn't feel the connection he had to the others anymore. That was a plus. That also meant they couldn't feel him. The Dark Lord, with his specialty in Legilimency had somehow tied them all together. Anyone with the dark mark wasn't hidden from him, nor were their intentions.

Thankfully, Draco also had a knack for Legilimency and in turn Occlumency. He had gotten so good at it that his mother told him that he was easily a master, layering pointless thoughts about for the Dark Lord to feed on, hiding his true thoughts. Even now, his wall never faltered. He still didn't feel safe. Not until this blasted mark was gone.

That said, Draco didn't need Legilimency to read Hermione Granger. She was an open book. He was surprised that Aunt Bella needed to torture information out of her instead of having his mother simply use her legilimens on her. That would have been much more preferable. But his aunt was a sadistic bitch, and probably didn't even care.

Hermione. He didn't miss her flinch away from his arm. The other Slytherins ignored it. Out of sight out of mind. For Hermione, however, it was obvious that out of sight out of mind didn't apply to her. He ripped his sleeve down. He didn't need her to remind him about it, even subconsciously. Maybe he could just blow it off with a well placed curse… but he really didn't feel like blowing his arm off. He'd just have to wait until it completely faded away, if it ever did.

There was a knocking on his door. He didn't say anything. He didn't really want to be bothered.

"Drake, we need to talk." Theo said, letting himself in. Curse the wards. Why didn't they ever work when he needed them to.

"About what."

"Hermione." Draco kept his face stone, but he flinched inside. "Well, and Blaise." That definitely caused an eyebrow to raise from Draco.

"What? I highly doubt Granger would let Blaise do her." He said flatly.

Theo's face went red. "No-not-Damn it Drake! Her birthday is in a couple of days, and Blaise just had his!" He huffed. "I need you to see if your mother will ship you more drinks. Pansy and I want to throw them a surprise birthday party."

Oh. "Yeah, sure." Draco said uninterested and went back to staring at his ceiling.

"What's with you. Normally you would be jumping up and down at any attempt to drink with us. I kinda hoped, well, after the war, I was hoping you would go back to your old self. The narcissistic dick who would still be there to listen over a bottle of firewhiskey. These past few years-well, let's just say I miss my best friend. On top of that we didn't even get our joint birthday party this year." Theo gushed.

Draco's face contorted. "I'll get the booze. Would you stop going soft."

"I'm not soft."

Draco shot a look at Theo, who sighed. "Okay maybe I'm a little soft because I realized I had a sister. A sibling I've always wanted. But I still want my best friend back. You let loose for once the other day. Would you just snap out of it."

Draco did snap. Just not out of it. "You don't know what I went through Theo. I had that… _thing_ living in my guest wing." He growled.

Theo tensed. "I know. Just, let us help. Have fun tonight with us. Don't mope about. You might find it'll help. Or you know, you might get on the good side of a girl besides Pansy for once." He winked.

Draco rolled his eyes. "I'll go flu mother."

Hermione was starving by the time dinner rolled around. For the first time all week she sat at the Gryffindor table, with no Slytherins attached to her much to the Gryffindors' elation. She'd been sorely neglecting her fellow lions.

Dinner was easy. The conversations were about nothing in particular. Hermione even found herself fond of a Quidditch topic; exactly what spells were used on bludgers and the snitch. Was there a spell on the Quaffle to never fall to the ground? No one could ever account for a time that the Quaffle ever hit the ground. It would just reappear in the keeper's grasp after a score was made. She added that to a list of books to check out from the library. Maybe then her and Ginny could have a real conversation that they both enjoyed fully that didn't involve boys.

Speaking of boys, Hermione found her eyes landing on the Slytherin table. Theo looked like he was in a heated discussion with Pansy and Malfoy (who honestly looked like he wasn't at all interested). They were obviously cut off by Zabini showing up to shove himself between Theo and Malfoy. The conversation ceased. Odd.

She caught eyes with Theo. They stared at each other for several seconds before his face lit up and he grinned at her goofingly. She shook her head in disbelief. That odd kid was her younger brother. She'd never get used to that.

Her attention was now brought back to the rest of the great hall, which was now trickling down to just a few prefects left besides the eight years and the head boy and girl. Professor McGonagall cleared her throat, motioning for them to gather.

"As you are aware, inter-house cooperation is a major goal this year." She said calmly as the teens grouped around her. "Therefore, we will be reintroducing the Yule ball." She said flatly. The girls-especially the Patil twins-were extremely ecstatic about the news. "Therefore, I would like the prefects and the eighth year students to lead the ball. The other professors will be designing and hosting, but I would like you all to take the first dance." Most of the boys groaned. Except Neville, he seemed to be in utter joy. "I would also request that you attend with a student from another house other than your own."

That didn't go over well with some.

"That's not fair. What if we want to take someone in our own house." Michael Corner protested. It made sense. His girlfriend was a year below in the same house, which was why he was never found in the eighth year common room.

"You may, Mister Corner. However, I would appreciate if you would _consider_ taking someone outside your own house." She clarified. "Students year four and above are allowed to attend freely. That's all I have to say, now off to bed with you all. Mister Malfoy, I do believe your mother has a flu prepared for a gift." She finished with a pointed, knowing look to the blond whose lips curled up into a smirk.

Hermione didn't stand a chance, Pansy and Tracey quickly grabbed her as soon as she made it past Snape's portrait and dragged her to Pansy's room.

"What's going on?" She cried out as they bustled around the room, not allowing her to leave.

"We're having a party tonight. Now if you don't mind, please change into this." Pansy tossed a dress her way. Tracey was already changing into her own. Hermione gasped and covered her eyes as the other two stripped down in front of her. "What? Are you shy?" Pansy joked.

"I'm… I'm not used to people just changing in front of me." She admitted, her face still buried in her hands.

"Wait, so how did you change in your dorms?" Tracey asked. Hermione peeked between her fingers and immediately covered her eyes again. Tracey and Pansy were now standing in front of her in nothing but their underwear. She had to admit though, she did like Pansy's lacy black ensemble.

"I was always awake before anyone else so I could study in the morning. I would just change in the washroom." She said sheepishly.

The girls laughed and pulled at her arms. Hermione yipped as they began undoing her blouse.

"You're going to have to get used to it." Pansy laughed. "Plus who cares? We're all girls here… oh. Oh that won't work."

Hermione was now standing there with the front of her blouse undone and her skirt pulled down. Pansy pouted. "White cotton skivvies? What the heck. I knew you were innocent but i didn't think you were a prude."

"What's wrong with being comfortable?" Hermione said, insulted. "Plus I never found a need to buy anything more."

"Are you a virgin?"

Tracey's question hit Hermione like a train. "Uh, what? No I'm not!"

"Liar. You are!" Pansy squealed. "Alright, I was saving them for later, but I have some lingerie that you can borrow for tonight. They're brand new." Pansy began digging in her drawers until she pulled out some very sheer lace. At first Hermione couldn't tell what it was, then she realized it was a very revealing bra and g-string. She could feel her face turn bright red. "Come on. Change into these."

"I have no need." She replied flatly.

"Trust me, you'll be more confident." Tracey stated. She herself was wearing red and looked like she had walked out of a victoria secret magazine. They went very well with her tan, flawless skin.

"Just try them on at least." Pansy cooed. Defeated, Hermione took the lace into her hands. They were soft, and didn't seem like they would provide any support, which she must have admitted out loud. "They're super comfortable, and they have a charm to push your boobs up for maximum sex appeal." Pansy said, showing off her own. There were no wires, no pads, but her chest and bum did look amazing.

"Fine." Hermione breathed out. "But you can't watch."

"We can step outside." Tracey offered.

"No! You don't have to do that, just… turn around okay?"

Tracey huffed. "It's not like none of the others in our house hasn't seen us." She spun on her heel and faced a wall, so did Pansy.

Hermione worked quickly, changing into the green lace. At first she couldn't figure out how the top worked, until she realized the bow tied in the front, not the back. She blushed. She was concealed by a cleverly placed spell, but her skin was still exposed through the mesh, and the bra pushed her cleavage up into her face. At least, it felt like that. "Okay. I'm done."

Pansy let out a low whistle. "Who knew you were hiding a figure underneath that oversized uniform. You need to wear tighter clothing."

"I like my uniform the way it is!" Hermione gasped, grabbing the dress quickly and yanking it over her head. She pouted. "I look like I belong in Slytherin."

"That's the point!" Tracey squealed. "I knew you'd look drop dead gorgeous in green."

The dress was a short cocktail dress with a short shirt made of fabric that seemed to flow every time she moved. It had no back and looked strapless from the front aside from lace that snaked around her shoulders and upper arms like snakes. There was barely enough fabric to hide her bra. She had a sneaking suspicion that the bra was made for this dress. The colors even matched to a T. She narrowed her eyes at Pansy, who shrugged it off as she too changed into a cocktail dress. Hers, unsurprisingly was black. Tracey's was -shock- red. Hermione figured the lingerie was matched to the dresses for a reason.

"Now, don't move." Tracey ordered, sitting Hermione into the desk chair. The girls began to do their magic, quite literally. Tracey worked on the hair and makeup, while Pansy began on her toenails. Before long, her hair was knotted on top of her head in another gorgeous updo, her makeup was flawless, and her nails were long and sparkling silver.

"I've been converted into a snake." Hermione said flatly. Pansy however looked defeated about something, but quickly reverted back to her happy go lucky self. They coaxed her into way too tall heels that matched her nails. She couldn't walk in them without the aide of balancing and cushioning charms.

"Ready?" Pansy asked, after their own beauty charms were finished.

"I don't know for what, but sure." Hermione stated.

Draco was perched in a squishy chair in the room of requirement. It had been converted to a low lighted lounge with a small dance floor and a fully stocked bar which Theo had convinced Vipsy to work. The booze was so generously donated by Mrs. Malfoy, who-even to Malfoy's surprise-had given them quite a large variety. Once he had explained it was for Theo and Blaise birthdays, she had given him way too much. Malfoy figured he'd make it up to Theo with the extra booze.

Draco was the only one there at first, but was shortly joined by Neville who brought along Dean and Seamus, who'd only agreed to join since it was for Granger's birthday as well. The Patil twins had refused flat out, as well as Michael and Justin who elected to spend the night with their own girlfriends. Ginny showed up fairly quickly after Neville, even bringing the loon, much to Draco's displeasure, but Ginny shut him down explaining that if it was for Hermione's birthday her friends had every right to be there as were Blaise's friends. He was defeated.

So there he sat, lazily lounged on the chair tucked in the corner as he watched the others converse. He was still waiting on Theo to somehow get Blaise into semi-formal wear and down here and Pansy and Tracey to bring Granger. He didn't feel like associating himself too much with the Gryffindors, however, Neville had other ideas.

"Malfoy."

"Longbottom."

Neville sat himself into the chair next to Draco. They sat in silence for several minutes, refusing to further confirm the other's existence until Neville spoke again. "It's nice that you're doing this for Hermione."

"And Blaise."

"And Blaise." Neville repeated. "Still, it's nice."

"I can be a nice person every once in awhile." Malfoy countered.

Neville snorted, sitting back in his chair. "So, you and Pansy. Did you ever have a thing?"

Draco finally looked at Neville, eyebrow raised. "We faked it, since our mother's were under the impression that an arranged marriage between the two of us would work. However, last year we decided we didn't give a rat's ass about what they thought." Draco admitted. "I never slept with her if that's your actual question."

Neville seemed to relax. "Can't say the same thing about her and Blaise though." Draco said with an evil grin. Neville groaned. Ha.

"What's all this?" Theo had finally gotten there, Blaise in tow, who was in shock at the sight in front of him.

"Happy Birthday jerk!" Draco called from across the room. The others joined in on the birthday wishes.

"Dude, really?" Blaise seemed totally excited.

"You, and Hermione once she gets here." Neville explained.

Realization seemed to cross Blaise's face. "So I'm just an excuse for Drake to throw a party for Hermione." He joked.

Malfoy looked insulted. "It wasn't even my idea, I just supplied the booze."

"So it's an excuse for Theo to get Hermione drunk and in her pants." Blaise continued to joke. Theo's face paled, and seemed to match Neville's.

"I'll promise you, he's not trying to get her." Malfoy said flatly.

Blaise went to argue, but was interrupted by the others yelling _Happy Birthday!_ so loud that it even caused Draco to jump. Then he froze. He wasn't expecting what he saw. Obviously Pansy was to blame, and it caused his breath to hitch. He hadn't had a reaction like that since the Yule ball fourth year.

Granger looked absolutely stunning. She really should have been placed in Slytherin. Green was totally her color.

"Happy Birthday, Hermione." Theo said, giving her a big bear hug. Blaise gave a raised eyebrow look as if to say _i told you so_ to Draco. Draco responded by shaking his head before stepping forward to say his own birthday wishes but she was quickly whisked away by an annoying weasel and loon.

"Let's start this off with a bang!" Seamus declared, and everyone took several steps back away from him. "I meant some champagne." He clarified with a look of resignation. Everyone was much happier with that idea, however, Draco volunteered to pop the cork. No risks of accidental pyrotechnics.

He never got a chance to wish Granger happy birthday personally before the girls scampered off with glasses of fruity drinks towards the dance floor. Draco had triple checked to confirm the Faerie Quila was still tucked away and out of Granger's reach before joining his boys on the dance floor.

Hermione was shocked to say the least. She had completely disregarded her birthday was coming up and was completely caught by surprise. What shocked her even more was Blaise and Theo's ability to dance everyone off the dancefloor. Tracey and Pansy were the only ones who could keep up, until Malfoy joined. There was something more shocking. He and the girls danced, a dance they must've done before because the three of them seemed to know exactly what the others were going to do. Malfoy would alternate between the two of them spinning them about, or breaking out his own moves. Even with the cushioning and balance charms, Hermione knew she couldn't keep up, so she didn't even try. She chose to sit beside Luna instead.

"Would Miss like a drink?" Hermione was startled by the small elf, offering her another fruity drink. She smelled it just to make sure. Though she wasn't sure if she could identify Faerie Quila by it's smell. She trusted Vipsy enough to drink it. She felt bad for not revealing her identity to the house elf, but she wasn't quite ready.

"I think it's time I refill my glass." Luna said knowingly.

"Oh, Vipsy could fill it for you Miss. The young miss mustn't need to stand." Vipsy said enthusiastically.

"No, I really must go do it myself, that way he has time to talk to Hermione. Accompany me? You can pour my drink at least." Luna asked the elf, who looked extremely pleased to be joining Luna.

"Who-" Hermione answered her own question as Theo came as sat down, exhausted next to his sister.

"Happy birthday Hermione."

"Thank you. Really, this is all too much." Hermione half-complained.

"It's okay. We needed an excuse to wind down. But just a heads up, Pansy wants to play another drinking game." Theo warned.

"Of course she does."

"And it looks like she's got the other lions in on it as well."

"Well, looks like we're out numbered." Hermione grumbled.

Theo was about to say something, but was immediately cut off by the music dropping significantly in volume and Pansy shouting for everyone to come sit in the circle of chairs that had just seemingly appeared out of nowhere that surrounded a small table. Slowly, everyone made their way to her. Dean and Seamus were already well on their way to being hammered and Blaise was close behind.

"Since you've now been broken in." Pansy said to Hermione, wiggling her eyebrows. "Now for the _real_ truth or dare. Drink." She passed around glasses, and Hermione knew _exactly_ what she spiked them with.

Veritaserum.

* * *

 _I only stopped this chapter here because it's getting significantly long, it's a good stopping point, and I'm going to need another chapter of this fluff._

 _Therefore; another chapter today or tomorrow of pure fluff THEN back to the plot. IDK maybe I just go all fluff and try again later. I'm really depressive right now and fluff is making me happy. Happy enough to have a stupid grin on my face as I type, creeping my soon-to-be-ex-husband out._


	8. Chapter 8 - The Truth

_It's 2:25 am on saturday morning. I'm dead tired eating a sausage mcmuffin and chugging out another flufftastical chapter cause I have insomnia. Yay me._

 _Can I point out chapter six had over 1000 hits in under an hour. What the fuck guys, it's not that good._

* * *

 **CHAPTER EIGHT - THE TRUTH**

* * *

Veritaserum.

Hermione's face contorted as she stared at the drink. "Do I even what to know how you have a stock of veritaserum?" Hermione groaned as she threw back her drink.

"Veritaserum? Wha'?" Seamus asked, a little too late. He'd already downed his drinks.

"What? It makes it more fun, promise." Pansy cooed. "And if you must know, Drake brews it for me in exchange for favors."

"Pansy, stop talking and leave it for the game." Malfoy said plainly.

"Wow, Drake's actually into a game for once." Pansy smirked.

There were five loveseats situated in a circle around the table where all the alcohol had been moved to. They were paired off; Pansy and Neville, Ginny and Blaise, Theo and Tracey, and Seamus and Dean. Luna and Hermione were the only two without seats, and the only available seat was the one that Malfoy had taken up with his long, cursed legs.

"I think I'd be rather fond of sitting next to you, Theo." Luna said sweetly. "Do you mind sharing your half of the seat?"

Theo stared at her blankly. "Uh, sure?" He scooted as close to Tracey as the seat would allow, but Luna instead pulled him back towards the arm of the chair and proceeded to sit with her back to the crook of the arm with her legs draped over his lap. She pulled out a Quibbler, and began to read.

"Loony." Malfoy said under his breath. Hermione smacked his leg, glaring at him. He shrugged it off before straightening in his seat. They sat _as far away as physically possible_ from each other.

"I do believe ladies first, therefore, birthday girl?" Ginny said. She was sitting way too close to Blaise.

"Uhm." Hermione scanned around the group, trying to think of someone that she wanted to know something from. Her eyes landed back on her redheaded friend.

"Ginny."

"Dare."

 _Damn._ Hermione's face scrunched up in defeat as she thought about a dare that didn't have her running down the hall naked. "I'm really bad at dares." Hermione finally admitted when she came up with nothing.

"I'll take that as a failed dare." Ginny said with a grin, taking two shots.

"Wait you have to drink when you fail a dare?" Dean asked.

"Yes." Several Slytherins said in unison.

"New rule. If you make someone answer a question and it wasn't your turn, drink." Theo butted in.

"Like five. Or we'll make you wish you didn't ask it, either works." Blaise added. "That way no one's abusing the veritaserum."

"One last question then. Wha' types o' dares are we not allowed t'do?" Seamus asked.

"Nothing." Blaise answered immediately.

"No one's leaving this room." Theo clarified. Blaise pouted. "Vipsy will make sure of that, right Vipsy?"

"Anything for the young master and his friends!" Vipsy chirped from where she sat behind his chair.

"OK. I'm done." Seamus said, settling back into his seat.

Ginny grinned. "Seamus, your turn."

Seamus gave her a look that screamed _Really Bitch?_ "Truth."

"Who do you think is the most attractive person in school?" Ginny asked.

Seamus paled and looked constipated as he tried to fight the veritaserum. "Dra-" he finished super quietly.

"Dra? Draco? Another one?" Pansy asked in shock.

"I don't swing that way." Draco said very quickly.

"Not Draco!" Seamus said in shock. "Draven Morris."

"Oh, he's in my year and house. He's quite lovely. Attracts many Wrackspurts."

"What's a Wrackspurt?" Theo asked quietly to Tracey. She shrugged.

"They're invisible. They float in through your ears and make your brain go fuzzy." Luna explained. Tracey gave Theo a knowing look, and he slumped in defeat as he reached for a drink. Luna never looked up from her quibbler.

"Theo. Truth or Dare?"

"Oh, Truth. I don't feel much like standing right now." Luna answered for him.

"Uh, truth I guess then." Theo repeated.

"Would ya rather sleep with McGonagall o' Dumbledore?" Seamus asked.

Theo paled. He was silent for a long moment. "I think… Dumbledore?" He looked disgusted with the fact that he had just admitted that. The entire group laughed.

That had spurred several rounds of very gross or embarrassing (or sometimes both) would you rathers with hilarious results. What made it worse was someone broke out the giggle water, and now random fits of giggles interrupted others, making the answers all the more hilarious. They discovered that Dean would rather fight you-know-who rather than an Acromantula, Blaise would rather sleep with a werewolf rather than Umbridge, and Draco would rather be a Hufflepuff rather than hug he who must not be named-which spurred Ginny to refer to him as 'the hufflepuff' for the rest of the night.

Finally, the game of would you rather was halted by Luna. "Dare."

Ginny was giggling so much that she could barely breathe. "I dare you to snog your favorite person in here."

Luna looked up from her quibbler, and glance around the room. She finally stood, and placed herself in between Malfoy and Hermione, practically sitting on Malfoy. But instead of leaning towards him… Hermione froze in shock as Luna's lips met her own.

"Whoa!" Theo breathed out. Malfoy seemed to enjoy the view as well.

"What was that?" Neville squeaked as Luna went back to her seat on Theo.

"She said favorite person. Hermione's my favorite friend. Ginny didn't say someone I may have a crush on or most attractive. Those would be different." Luna said. "Truth or Dare, Hermione."

"Truth."

"Why do you let the Slytherin's spoil you. You have every right to hate them. Especially Draco." Even though her voice was light and friendly, everyone in the room felt the weight of it. Hermione's jaw dropped at Luna, who shrugged in response, going back to her quibbler. "I only ask 'cause I'm not the one who needs to hear it but no one else is going to ask."

Her eyes locked with Theo's. "I guess it's because I agree with McGonagall. Everyone was different during the war. I understand why things were done the way they were, and even though I may not agree with those reasons, it's not my place to put down people who have changed for the better." She sighed. "As for Malfoy..." She turned to him. "There were several occasions where I believed you were very much on the wrong side, but didn't have a choice. You helped us." She sighed again. "There's no point in hating each other anymore. Plus, Pansy and Tracey a the girlfriends I never had."

"Hey!" Ginny yelled.

"They're the girly girlfriends I never had." Hermione rephrased.

"Acceptable." Ginny stated.

Hermione took another large drink out of her glass.

"Malfoy, truth or dare?"

Malfoy sighed. "Dare."

"Have any Faerie Quila? Your turn to drink some."

Pansy and Tracey both started laughing so much tears began streaming from their eyes. Dean paled. "Faerie Quila? There's no way they have access to that stuff. It's like 500 galleons a bottle."

Malfoy smirked, and suddenly Vipsy was there with a bottle of the pink alcohol. Dean's jaw dropped in awe. "I'm a Malfoy, we have a steady supply of it."

"Right."

Vipsy popped the top off for Malfoy, pouring him a rather large glass. Hermione raise (or attempted to) an eyebrow. Who knew a house elf was heavy handed. Malfoy downed it easily, and just for good measure, a second.

"Blaise, don't bother saying truth. Do what you talked to me about the other day." Malfoy said, sitting back. Hermione tried to remember how quickly Faerie Quila took hold on her. She wanted to see Malfoy drunk, and he'd drank significantly less than the rest of them. Even Luna was consistently downing glass after glass of champagne that Vipsy kept full.

"What? OH! You arse." Blaise mumbled, before turning to the redhead sitting next to him.

"Be my girlfriend?"

Ginny stared at him before turning to stare at Malfoy. She finally turned back to Blaise. "It takes a drunk friend to dare you for you to ask me out?"

Blaise shrugged. "Wasn't sure what the cool off time between you and Potter was, or if it was a nasty break up. Didn't want to be a rebound."

Ginny pouted. "For your information, as much as I love Harry, we both decided that being together was like being with your sibling. I felt like I was sleeping with Ron, so yes. I will be your girlfriend." She turned to Hermione. "But _you_ better not tell Harry _or_ Ron until I'm good and ready to admit that I'm dating someone that tried to kill them."

Blaise held up his hands in defense. "We just went to go get Drake's wand. It was all Crabbe who felt like he should be trying to kill them. Our plan was get Drake's wand and get out."

Hermione glanced at Malfoy. He wasn't paying attention. Instead his face was flushed red, and he had an innocent goofy grin on his face. That didn't take long. Hermione was so intrigued by the sight of such a vulnerable looking Malfoy that she wasn't paying attention until the others whooped in glee.

Both her and Malfoy snapped to attention just in time to witness Seamus and Dean… deep into a snog. Ginny was snickering. "I knew it!" She chirped. "I knew that was the reason Dean and I broke up!" She seemed way too happy.

Dean finally stopped snogging Seamus. "You only dated me to make Harry jealous. We both knew that."

The shade of Ginny's face matched her hair.

"Hermione." Dean said sloppily.

"Truth."

"Why did you and Ron never end up together?"

Everyone seemed to perk up at that question. She even had Malfoy's undivided attention.

"Pretty much the same reason why Ginny and Harry broke up." She admitted, she couldn't tell if she was blushing, or flushed from the alcohol. "We kissed when we both realized we weren't going to die, but nothing past that. There were no feelings there."

"I always thought ya two would end up together." Seamus stated.

Ginny snorted. "Not with Ron still heads over heels for Lavender.

"How are they doing anyway?" Malfoy asked.

Ginny stared at Malfoy for a long moment in shock. "They're doing great. Harry just qualified to be an auror." She explained.

"Good for him."

"Why are you interested?" Ginny queried.

"They testified in my favor." Malfoy explained. "I owe them a lot. And to borrow Granger's words; there's no point in hating each other anymore."

Ginny nodded.

"Whose turn is it?" Theo asked lazily. He glanced over to Tracey, who was already passed out, her head in the nook of the armchair with her mouth open. "I think Tracey's clocked out for the night."

"I'm about ready to head out too." Seamus muttered, leaning against Dean who looked just as tired.

Theo pouted. "I'm still good to drink for a while."

"Same." Malfoy spoke up, though he was obviously very hammered already.

"Vipsy, can you take those who are ready to leave to the common room?" Hermione asked the small elf.

"Anything for the young mistress!" Vipsy said happily.

A few moments later, the group had been cut down, leaving only Pansy, Neville, Theo, Luna, Hermione and Malfoy. Even Ginny and Blaise opted to go back to the dorms, which Hermione highly suspected _wasn't_ due to them being tired.

"Who's turn was it?" Theo asked again.

Everyone glanced around, trying to remember. "I think it was Dean's." Hermione finally answered, trying to remember. Her brain seemed fuzzy.

"It was yours, Hermione." Luna cooed.

"Oh." Hermione's face scrunched in thought. "I don't know what to ask anyone."

Pansy laughed. "Then dare me."

"I don't know any good dares!" She exclaimed.

"I'll help." Theo stated. "Give Neville a lapdance while you dare someone else."

Neville's face would have deepened in color if he wasn't already so flushed. Pansy rolled her eyes in uninterest. "You could have done something so much more interesting." she stated.

"Then do it in your knickers." Luna added sweetly. She was still opting for sitting on Theo instead of any of the newly open seats.

Hermione looked at her seemingly innocent friend in shock. Pansy smiled. "That's more like it." A choked sound escaped Neville's throat.

Pansy posed herself in front of Neville. Hermione hadn't even noticed that the music was still playing until Pansy's hips started swaying in time with it. She reached behind her head and undid the knot to her halter top, the fabric dropping to the floor.

Theo let out a low whistle, they even got Luna to look up from her quibbler. "I like those." She said, before going back to her reading.

Whilst she began to grind her bum against Neville's lap (and while he looked both way to pleased and way too embarassed about it all) the turned to Malfoy. "Drake, be a dear, remove Hermione's dress too. I can't be the only one in her knickers."

Luna raised her head. "Should I undress as well?"

"If you want." Pansy shrugged.

Luna hopped up, and in one sweep pulled her bright yellow puffy dress over her head. Underneath she wore a set of brightly colored undergarments that… "How did you get these to change colors?!" Theo asked in awe watching as they went through several hues like the horse of a different color.

"Oh a simple charm." Luna said sweetly. To Theo's shock, she sat back where she had been, this time her Quibbler all but forgotten.

Hermione went to undo her own dress, but her hands were stopped by a pair of very warm, very large hands. "This was my dare." Malfoy muttered. Hermione's hands stilled, but Malfoy's hands found their way up her arms, and to her shoulders. He started to pull the lace snake sleeves off her arms, but they wouldn't go past her elbows. He snaked his arms around her back. His breath was heavy against her neck. She calmly breathed through her nose. He smelled _so good._ She wasn't sure if it was cologne, soap or his natural smell, but it was nice. _Very nice_.

"Pansy." He groaned, pulling away from Hermione with little success. "This has to be your dress cause I have no idea how to remove it." He said flatly.

There was a pang in Hermione's chest. Why would he think it was her dress? How would he know her dresses were complicated to get off? Of course he knew. They'd been an item at the Yule ball and in their fifth year. That thought seemed to upset her.

She had to be a lot more drunk than she thought she was. There was no way she was jealous over _Malfoy_ of all people if she wasn't. _Yeah. That was it._

Pansy snickered. "It just pulls down Drake. There's a sticking charm on it."

"Oh." Malfoy gave his attention back to Hermione, taking her by the sides. "Stand up." He ordered softly. She-kinda-liked that, and obeyed. His thumbs hooked over the top of the dress and pulled down gently, this time it gave away easily, but instead of letting it fall to her feet he slowly led it down her hips. "And here I was thinking there'd be white cotton knickers." He joked.

Pansy started laughing. "She was wearing cotton knickers!" She exclaimed. "We had to fight her into those."

"I like them." Malfoy said, letting his thumb caress her hip, before turning beat red and abruptly sitting himself back down in his seat. "You know, green. She looks like a Slytherin."

"Yeah right." Pansy joked.

"Careful Draco." Theo said seriously. "You'll have to go through me to get her."

"Why would he have to get through you?" Neville asked innocently.

"She's my sister." Theo said. Sudden realization appeared on his face and he paled.

The veritaserum hadn't worn off.

Malfoy groaned and dropped his face into his hands and Hermione just stood there in shock.

"What?" Pansy paused her attention of Neville and spun around.

Neville started laughing. "Funny joke."

Luna's eyebrow was raised. "Neville, who did you lose your virginity to?" She said without letting her eyes leave Theo's face.

"Seamus." Neville responded. It was his turn to pale. "That's not-what!"

"Veritaserum." Pansy breathed. "You drank some right Theo."

"Yes." He groaned, his head dropping in shame.

Pansy sat down. "So you mean she's like a sister to you?"

"No."

"Hermione, what is he talking about?" Neville asked.

"Can we point out that Neville slept with Seamus?" Malfoy tried to counter.

"I'll get to that later." Pansy said flatly, shooting a glare to Malfoy.

"We found out last week that I'm adopted." Hermione said quietly.

Pansy and Neville looked sick. Luna however hummed as if having an epiphany. "That would explain why you seem much more magical than any muggleborn I know."

Pansy held up a finger to Luna. "Wait, you _just found out?_ " She asked in awe. "You're… you're a pureblood!" She said excitedly.

"Look, Pansy. They're trying to keep this close to the chest. Don't go spreading rumors." Malfoy warned.

"You knew!"

"Of course he did. I needed someone to talk to about it!" Theo exclaimed. "Don't get mad at him, I told him not to tell anyone."

"I can see why! This is huge news. If the Daily Prophet found out… with your dad…" Pansy trailed off.

"I didn't want anyone to find out. I haven't even come to terms with it." Hermione said sadly. "Can we talk about something else and have this conversation while sober? I'm not ready for this."

"Fine, when you're ready to talk, we can meet here and talk about it. All of us." Pansy stated, waving her hand in gesture to everyone.

"Thank salazar that your elf's not here." Malfoy said flatly. "She'd flip out." Theo nodded in agreement.

"Can we go back to Neville and Seamus." Theo asked sheepishly.

"How did you get past the Truth Serum last time?" Pansy asked, turning her attention away from Theo and Hermione. "You said you hadn't done it yet."

"Technically, he drank. He didn't answer." Malfoy corrected.

"Are you gay?" Pansy asked.

Neville shook his head vehemently. "Never doing that again." He laughed sheepishly.

"Well, I'm beat." Luna said lightly. "I don't think I could solve a puzzle to get back to the Ravenclaw tower. Do you mind if I crash with one of you?"

"Sure, we'll walk you to our common room." Pansy said, picking up her dress and sliding it back on.

Everyone stood up, except Hermione. The others made their way to the door, but she hung back for a moment. "Malfoy, can you help me get back into this?" She held her dress in her hands.

Pansy snickered and pulled the others out of the room, and it was just Hermione and Malfoy standing on opposite sides of the room. Malfoy sighed as he made his way back to Hermione. "How can I help."

Hermione dropped her dress on the chair, and Malfoy's eyes widened before narrowing in suspicion… or as much suspicion as he could muster in his state.

"Who gave you those scars?" She asked flatly.

Malfoy's eyes widened in shock. "My-my father." The veritaserum answered for him. "You bitch."

Hermione would have felt quite proud of herself if it weren't for the horror building up in her system. "Why would he…" she trailed off.

"How do you think I became a death eater?" He snapped. "Father dearest beat me whenever I spoke out against him. The great and powerful dark lord."

"He was so loyal, the right hand man to the dark lord… besides Aunt Bella." He continued. "He got smart after a while and started threatening Theo and Blaise instead of me, otherwise I wouldn't have gotten this." He ripped his sleeve up, revealing the dark mark.

Hermione was frozen. She didn't know what to say. The alcohol had something to say about it though-or do. Tears began to well up in her eyes. "That's why you don't want Theo to know." She said quietly.

"Sweet Salazar why are you crying?" Malfoy asked pained.

"I-I'm so sorry. I'm upset okay? I'm upset that you had to go through that." The tears were really coming down now.

She was drunk. That was the only reason why she let herself grab him, and pull him against her. He stood there staring at the tamed fluffy hair that was now in his face as she hugged him. "I'm sorry I pressed. You were right. I didn't want to know."

He snorted. "I don't think those words ever came out of my mouth." He said, finally relaxing.

"Yeah but you acted like it." She said into his shirt.

He cleared his throat. "Hermione."

"Hmm?"

"Did you actually need help with your dress?" He asked straightly. "You're still half naked… and I'm… well I _am_ a guy." Hermione laughed, letting him go. She looked up to she his face red and flustered. He helped her get the dress back on the correct way, though it took several tries for the two of them in their inebriated state to actually get it on. "You… you do look really good in green." He said, looking her over.

"Thanks."

She followed him out of the Room of Requirement, however, she didn't make it past a couple of steps before her legs gave out.

"You're drunk." Malfoy stated.

"So are you!"

Malfoy crouched in front of her, with his back to her. "What are you doing?" She asked.

"Hop on, I'll carry you."

"I can walk just fine." She exclaimed.

"In those heels? I don't care how many charms are on them, there's no way you can walk in your state."

Hermione huffed before allowing him to carry her on his back. "Don't drop me."

"I won't. I promise. My tolerance level is much higher than yours."

"But you drank the Faerie Quila."

"Which I drink on a regular basis. Helps with dealing with my past." He said honestly.

They slowly made their way through the halls. Hermione noticed his shoulders were very broad for such a skinny guy. She laid her head on his shoulder and relaxed. They were almost to the common room when a voice startled them.

"Am I being carried by Malfoy?" Hermione's own voice queried.

They looked up to see portait Hermione sitting with a book propped in her lap. The others were either missing or already asleep. She was the only one who saw them.

"I'm drunk. He didn't want me to fall over." Hermione told herself.

"Such a gentleman. You're luck Harry's gone off to another portrait in the Ministry of Magic, and Ron's well…" She motioned to the redhead that was snoring loudly with his mouth wide open, drool running down his face. "Well, Ron. Hurry up and go."

Malfoy didn't stick around any longer as he trudged along.

Snape was already awake. Probably due to the others passing through not too long ago.

"Draco. Miss Granger. More drunks?" He said in his infamous drawl.

" _Albus._ " Hermione moaned, she was too tired to deal with this right now. Thankfully, Snape didn't press, and moved out of the way.

Hermione dozed for a second, and faintly felt a pressure. She vaguely heard Malfoy say something, but she was too tired to respond. Next thing she could process was she was back on her feet.

"You need to change." A voice said. She was detached but still recognized Malfoy's voice. _Draco's voice._

"I'm tired."

"At least don't fall asleep yet. Sit here." She sat down, on what she recognized as a bed. She didn't listen to him as she fell over onto the bed. She wouldn't have to take her draught tonight to have a dreamless sleep.

* * *

 _The struggle was real. I have the attention span of a squirrell. I started this at like 3am yesterday morning and didn't finish it until like 2am this morning cause I kept getting side tracked by AR URF on LOL and buzzfeed videos about cats. And so much Kpop. Stupid YouTube._

 _So the cat's out of the bag!_


	9. Chapter 9 - Warmth and Wards

**CHAPTER NINE - WARMTH AND WARDS**

* * *

Hermione woke with a stellar hangover. She groaned, refusing to open her eyes. Sleep was too wonderful. She rolled over in bed and cuddled against the warmth radiating behind her. Whatever it was, it felt amazing against her. It was hard, but still soft at the same time. Whatever it was _it was so warm._

Realization hit Hermione like a brick wall, and her eyes snapped open. The sight she was met with made her sick to her stomach.

It wasn't a some _thing_ it was a some _one-_ and not just any someone. Hermione sat up suddenly, causing her sight to darken and her head to spin rapidly.

"Go back to sleep, 'Mione." He mumbled, shifting position so he was now facing her. He was still asleep. _He talks in his sleep._

Hermione stared at Malfoy's sleeping face, trying to remember exactly what happened last night. Her face reddened when the last thing she could remember properly was Malfoy carrying her back to the room. Then it got spotty. She had been so tired. She moved her legs uncomfortably… was she wearing pants? She glanced down. Sure enough, her dress had been replaced with a tee-shirt and pants. She began to panic.

 _What happened?_

She lifted the collar of the shirt and peered down. She was still wearing her green bra. So either she had put her bra back on (which seemed highly unlikely) or nothing she would regret happened. She also noticed that someone had de-charmed her hair back down to it's frizzy state.

 _What time is it?_

She looked around for a clock. Nothing. Her wand, however was sitting on the bedside table next to Malfoy's. On the other side of him. She sighed, and carefully and slowly reached over him. He shifted slightly, making her freeze. When he settled once more, she continued on her mission. Her wand was just out of reach, but his wasn't. He wouldn't be too upset if she borrowed it for a second, right?

" _Tempus_." She whispered once she had ahold of his wand.

It was five-forty in the bloody morning. She was going back to bed. _In her own bed._ She slowly slid out of the sheets, careful not to wake Malfoy. Once free, she quickly made her way around the bed and replaced her wand with his before making a break for it towards the door. She opened it just a crack and peered out. The coast was clear. She bolted for her own door.

And was rebounded back.

"Merlin's balls." She muttered. " _Lumos."_

After double-and even triple-checking that she was, in fact, at her own door, she tried again. To no avail.

 _Fuck._

Guess she was sleeping on the common room couch.

She crept down the stairs, making sure that she didn't step anywhere she suspected had a creak. When she made it down, she froze in horror. All the furniture had been cleared out, and instead there sat a bed… which was already occupied by Luna and Ginny.

Hermione collapsed on the ground and wanted to cry. All she wanted was to go back to sleep. Had there been enough room, she would have just crawled in with the other girls. But not unlike her brother, Ginny was sprawled out, mouth hanging open and taking up the majority of the bed, and Luna was sleeping like an angel taking up the rest.

In defeat, Hermione went back to her room. The wards bounced her back once more. She tried again.

And again.

She even tried a few spells she thought might work, to no success.

She tried Pansy's door. Same result. Tracey's did the same. Just for good measure she tried every single door (excluding Cormac's), and the only one that didn't try to knock her back on her bum was Malfoy's.

If it weren't for her sleeping friends she would have screamed in frustration.

Slumped in utter exhaustion and defeat against the wall across from Malfoy's room, she cast another _tempus._ It was now six-thirty, and she was too tired and her head was screaming to attempt to stay awake for breakfast. She had half a mind to sleep out on the floor in the common room, but she was so cold.

Malfoy's bed wasn't. _He wasn't_.

Hermione stood, and justified that no one knew she was awake right now. No one would know that she tried to leave and decided to come back, even if her wards weren't working properly.

Silently, Hermione made her way back into Malfoy's room. He was still asleep in the same position she had left him in. She quietly slid herself between the sheets, this time leaving her wand in a much more accessible place (under the pillow) and curled up as far as physically possible from Malfoy.

To her dismay, Malfoy was having none of that. Subconsciously at least. He must've felt the shift in the bed, because as soon as she was even remotely comfortable, his arm snaked around her waist and pulled her to him.

Hermione didn't move. Her back was now pressed against his chest and he had tangled their legs together. She tried to move away, but his arm was secure against her stomach and he refused to budge beyond burying his face into her hair.

"You smell nice." He mumbled.

"Are you awake?" She whispered to him, half hoping he was so she could ask him to move away.

He wasn't. His breath was still even and deep, and he didn't respond.

She sighed. If she wasn't moving, she might as well take advantage of the warmth, and get some much needed rest. She used his legs to warm her toes, and tried to get comfortable. She was vaguely aware of a few more mutterings of Malfoy (something about tea and broomsticks) before sleep finally claimed her once more.

* * *

"Drake! Quick! Hermione's missing!" The voice was accompanied by a loud thud, that ripped Draco from his sleep. He sat up in shock, grabbing his wand (which he missed the first time, what was it doing on the other side of the bedside table?) just to see a shocked face of Pansy and Theo, who had burst through his door.

"Go away. She's probably in the library." He groaned, collapsing back onto the bed, only to sit back up when he realized that she was not, in fact, in the library.

"Library my arse." Theo said angrily as Malfoy stared at her in confusion. "What's she doing in here?"

"Did you find her?" Ginny called from the hall. She froze in the doorway next to the other two. Granger was next to him, completely ignorant of the happenings around her as she was still out cold. Ginny's face turned a nice shade of red, and she pulled out her own wand. "Draco Malfoy, you scum!" She screamed, launching a hex at him, which rebound above her head.

"I didn't do anything!" He cried, rolling out of the bed.

Granger finally woke up.

"What's going on?" She asked in a haze.

"Are you okay? He didn't do anything to you did he?" Ginny asked, attempting to rush to her friends side, but instead bounced back on the wards.

"Drake, even I won't forgive you if you took advantage of her." Theo growlled.

"I didn't do anything! I swear!" Draco cried out again.

"He didn't." Hermione said sleepily. "My room won't let me in."

"Thank you." Draco stood up, glaring down the redhead.

"Are you sure?" Ginny asked.

"I'm sure, now if you don't mind, I have a splitting headache and would like to go back to sleep." Hermione laid back down, drawing the covers over her face.

"Hermione, it's two in the afternoon. We've been looking everywhere for you when we discovered you weren't in your room." Pansy said, pulling at the covers.

Hermione sprung up. "You could get into my room?" She asked in confusion.

Pansy nodded. Hermione leaped from the bed, pushing past everyone as she rushed to her room.

Again, the wards bounced her back.

"What the hell!" Hermione screamed, pushing against the wards futility.

The others just stood there in awe at Hermione, who finally collapsed against her door.

"I was able to enter just fine an hour ago." Pansy stated, stepping around Hermione. She easily opened the door, and stepped through the threshold. Hermione was still sitting there, her back pressed against the invisible wall. Her eye twitched.

"Great." Hermione mumbled.

"I'll go get Professor McGonagall." Neville said as he vanished down the stairs.

"So you slept in Drake's room? You could have just come into mine." Pansy stated.

Hermione didn't even bother to explain herself, and instead repeated her attempt from this morning to enter each room, and once again, each ward bounced her back except Draco's.

She glared at Draco, as if it was somehow his fault. It obviously wasn't. The bloody castle had a funny sense of humor, which he couldn't decide whether or not he appreciated. Hermione was still glaring daggers at him, which he did his best to ignore. The teens stood there in silence for several moments before they finally heard the shuffling of people at the portrait hole. Seconds later, McGonagall was pushing past Theo and Pansy.

"What's going on?" She glanced between the eighth years, giving a double take to Ginny, still in her pajamas standing next to her. "What are you doing here Ms. Weasley?"

"Hermione's room won't let her past the wards." Pansy said flatly, catching McGonagall's attention long enough for Ginny to sneak away. It worked, because the professor's attention was fully on the doorframe, with a look of bewilderment.

"The castle protects its students from unwanted visitors." She stated. She didn't have to explain that to the students. The past seven years they lived with stairs the turned to slides and wards and living paintings keeping them out of certain areas of their dorms. The Hufflepuff common room even had a set of armor that acted like a knight in shining armor fighting off any boys who attempted to get into the first year's dorm. "It taps into the magic of the residents to let them and those they want in. I've never heard of them keeping out the rooms' owner's." She looked completely confused, which wasn't a look that the others were too familiar with.

"So what do I do?" Hermione groaned. "Others can get in, but I can't."

This seemed to bewilder McGonagall. "Is anyone else's wards having issues?"

They shook their heads. Draco even spoke. "Mine seem to work just fine. Kept the ginger and her hex at bay earlier." He instantly regretted opening his mouth when McGonagall shot him a look that asked a thousand questions. He looked away sheepishly and kept his mouth shut after that.

"I will have Professor Flitwick look into it immediately, for the meantime, why don't the lot of you make your way to the great hall. I don't recall seeing any of you for breakfast or lunch. You need to eat. I will have the elves prepare you a small lunch. We'll get this resolved shortly." She spun on her heel and made a brisk exit.

"Pansy, can you get me a change of clothes?" Hermione asked, an annoying pang in her voice. Pansy nodded, and stepped around Hermione once more.

Draco sighed, and vanished into his room. He was in the middle of changing when his door opened again. He stared at his visitor, who was bright red in the face and staring directly at the floor.

"I need to change." Hermione said quietly.

"You couldn't knock?"

Hermione scuffed, closing the door behind her. "I've seen you without a shirt, you'll live."

Draco opened his mouth to argue, but decided against when she dropped her clothes on the bed and sat with her back to him. He debated telling her to leave while he changed, but he wasn't in the mood to piss her off anymore, so instead he yanked a clean shirt over his head and left the sweats he had slept in on.

"Close the door on your way out." He said as he left. He had made it all the way to the washroom when he realized he had left his hair potions in his drawer. He groaned inwardly, and turned back around. He slammed the door closed as soon as he had opened it though, and decided he'd rather leave his hair to be disheveled for one morning. He could feel his face redding from the sight of Hermione's back and hips, now void of clothing. _Who the hell stripped naked to change?_

Obviously Hermione.

It was official. The castle had a sick sense of humor and was out to get him.

* * *

The great hall was completely empty aside from the handful of eighth years now sitting at the Slytherin table. Hermione was pleased to discover coffee had been included. She chugged two mugs full of pumpkin flavored coffee before digging into her sandwich. She was a lot more hungry than she originally thought she was.

"What are we going to do if they can't fix your wards Hermione?" Neville asked, finally breaking the silence in the room.

Hermione's stomach dropped. She refused to think that the professors couldn't fix her problem. They _were_ impressive witches and wizards anyway. So she just shrugged. "I'll sleep in the common room I guess."

"And let McLaggen have access to your sleeping body? I think not. You can sleep in my room, I'll sleep in the common room." Malfoy said, his voice filled to the brim with anger. His tone shocked Hermione into looking up and connecting gazes with him. They held it for a moment before Hermione sighed.

"Fine."

"That's just asking for the same person to do something to _you_." Theo pointed out. "Crash with me, it can be like old times. Pillow fights and all."

"We could just have make a giant blanket and pillow fort in the Room of Requirement and have a huge sleepover and tell scary stories." Pansy said wishfully. Everyone turned to look at her in confusion. She blushed. "It was something I used to do as a kid. Theo reminded me of it." She said sheepishly. Hermione was surprised that Pansy would look so embarrassed about something so adorable.

"We could do that anyway." Neville suggested. "Just add some alcohol and it wouldn't be much different from what we've been doing anyway." He joked.

Hermione kind of liked the sound of that. As an eleven year old muggle, that's what she had imagined dorm life at Hogwarts to be. A group of girls building pillow forts and gossiping about boys while practicing magic. To bad she had to be grouped with Lavender Brown of all people.

"I'd like that." Hermione chirped.

* * *

 _Sorry it's so short, I had the WORST writers block this week. I've decided to make this fanfiction mostly about fluff. I'll rewrite another that'll be more to canon when I'm done (I probably won't have more than 15-20 chapters in this one). I gathered so many ideas that would require changing a lot. Therefore; fluff first, plot second._

 _Also; for some reason I only listened to VIXX - Voodoo doll while writing this. Their stage performance is to die for._


End file.
